Masques d'argile
by NightySxeety
Summary: Tout le monde a des cicatrices qu'il veut cacher aux yeux des autres. Naruto le sait mieux que quiconque et il lui semblait que cette fille les rouvrait sans vraiment le vouloir. Mais c'était sans compter ses cicatrices à elle. Et aux blessures qu'on allait lui infligeait. UR / H.C / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour (bonsoir) à tous. J'ai le plaisir de présenter ma nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Je vous explique un peu le topo : On suit Miko, une jeune fille pas comme les autres qui se voit transférée dans un nouveau lycée sous ordre de son père et Naruto, un élève de sa nouvelle classe. Je vous vois venir ? Ou est le yaoi ?! Et bien il faut lire la fiction pour le voir.**_

_**Je vous rassure, Miko n'est pas un personnage inventé (vous découvrirez très vite de qui il s'aiot mais pitié, tant que son nom n'apparaît pas, ne dites rien. Gardez un peu de suspense -même s'il n'y en a pas tant que ça-) Elle ne ressemble ni à Sakura, ni à Hinata (bon elle est un peu timide mais vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard) ni à Temari ou autre personnage féminin du manga.**_

_**Donc donnez une chance à cette fiction et lisez s'il vous plait (c'est bon, j'ai fini ma pub)**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Le claquement de ses bottines résonnait sur le carrelage du couloir, annonçant à son frère son arrivée dans les prochaines secondes. Il poussa un soupir, refermant son livre d'histoire et attendit que la porte s'ouvre violemment sur son visage fermé et irrité. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

- Nii-san ?! Ne me dis pas que tu étais au courant ?!

Il regarda la jeune fille dans l'encadrement de la porte, à la fois blasé et contrarié. Ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau tombaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules, la robe blanche à volant qu'elle portait mettant en valeur son corps androgyne. Ses joues étaient rougies par la colère, ses yeux noir ne le lâchant pas tandis qu'il s'installait un peu mieux sur son lit, lui faisant signe de venir.

- Viens par là. Je…

- Non ! Ne commence pas ! Dis-moi simplement si tu étais au courant de tout ça !

Fronçant les sourcils, ses lèvres fines et rosées se pincèrent, son aîné ne prononçant pas un mot. Il passa seulement sa main sur sa nuque, détournant le regard avant de lui lancer un faible sourire désolé. Ce fut largement suffisant pour répondre à sa question.

- Miko ! Attends !

Tournant les talons, la jeune fille se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre, claquant la porte de celle de son frère puis plongea sur son lit en ruminant et ravalant ses larmes. Son père avait décidé de la transférer dans une nouvelle école. Alors qu'elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour entrer dans l'établissement de ses rêves. Tous les efforts faits jusque-là tombaient littéralement à l'eau. Fini les cours d'art, adieu l'école d'architecture. Bonjour le lycée privé du coin. Un soupir lui échappa, ses doigts se crispant sur les draps.

La jeune fille se redressa doucement, son regard tombant sur la psyché non loin de son lit. Ses bas noirs commençaient à descendre sur ses cuisses. Ils glissaient dans ses bottines marron, cadeau de son aîné et dévoilaient ses mollets tandis que le bas de sa robe se relevait un peu pour découvrir sa peau laiteuse. Quitter l'école de ses rêves n'était pas ce qui la contrariait le plus. C'était qu'elle allait devoir tout reprendre du début.

* * *

Un bâillement sonore quitta la gorge du jeune homme, ses yeux se fermant presque alors que son professeur d'anglais lui lançait par moment des regards noirs. Un sourire désolé s'afficha sur ses lèvres, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux blonds avant de prendre un stylo et de faire semblant de prendre des notes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cette matière.

Suivant à peine, Naruto s'étala sur son bureau au fond de la salle. Anko Mitarashi, sa prof d'anglais, ne lui dit rien de plus, fermant les yeux sur son énième sieste pendant son cours. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Le cours était terminé de toute façon, la cloche retentissant soudain. Plusieurs exclamations de joie se firent entendre, la femme rangeant ses affaires puis donna un devoir à ses élèves qui bougonnèrent, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne quitte définitivement la salle de cours. Le jeune homme la regarda sortir, affichant un rictus avant de soupirer à nouveau. Il détestait vraiment cette fichue matière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes contre mes notes cette fois-ci ?

Naruto releva les yeux, tombant sur une jeune fille aux cheveux roses bonbons. Ses billes émeraudes étaient emplies de malice, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir tandis qu'elle s'installait près de lui, son menton allant reposer dans sa main. Elle lui souriait, amusée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sakura ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

Le jeune homme se massa la nuque, fixant un moment son amie d'un air contrarié. C'était toujours ainsi. Il devait toujours déboursé quelque chose avec elle. Sinon elle ne lui donnait pas ses cours. Il adorait la jeune fille avec qui il avait passé toute son enfance. Mais avait-elle besoin d'être aussi cupide…

- Ce que tu veux.

- Bah il y a la nouvelle paire de Guess qui est en vente…

- Non. Même pas en rêve.

- Mais Naruto ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !

Commençant à faire la moue, la jeune fille se posta devant Naruto, le fixant avec insistance. Le garçon n'en fit rien, l'ignorant le plus royalement possible jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève et ne retourne à sa place en boudant. Amusé, le jeune homme l'observa s'asseoir, contrariée et rageuse tandis que ses deux amies, Ino et Hinata allèrent vers elle en souriant. Oui, Naruto adorait cette jeune fille, gentille et sérieuse. Mais il adorait surtout la voir bouder et fulminer dans son coin pour un rien. Lentement, le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage s'effaça, ses yeux se détournant de la silhouette de sa camarade. Il l'adorait un peu trop.

Poussant une plainte, Naruto ne remarqua pas que son professeur entrait dans la salle de classe, les lycéens encore debout s'asseyant peu à peu à leurs places. Le silence s'installa, l'homme aux cheveux bruns les observant avec lassitude. C'est une fois le calme fait qu'il fit un signe vers la porte toujours ouverte, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Des bruits pas se firent entendre, laissant alors une jeune fille entrait dans la salle. Elle portait son sac entre ses mains, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules couverte par la chemise bordeaux de son uniforme. D'un air calme, elle alla jusqu'au pupitre du professeur, faisant face à la classe et regardant l'ensemble des élèves de ses yeux charbons dénués d'émotions.

- Voici Miko. Elle passera l'année avec nous à partir de maintenant. Je vous demanderais d'être civilisé et gentil avec elle.

Il y eut plusieurs sifflements, des remarques plus ou moins désobligeantes et des sourires qui traversèrent la classe. Les garçons la regardèrent avec intérêt, plusieurs filles lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'inclina juste, les saluant puis alla s'asseoir à une table au milieu de la salle, non loin de Naruto. Lui, il n'avait rien fait quand elle était entrée dans la pièce. Il n'avait rien dit quand son professeur l'avait présenté. Il l'avait juste observé, fixant sa peau pale ressemblant à de la porcelaine. Ses longues mèches corbeaux encadrant son visage fin. Son nez droit et aristocratique. Ses prunelles sombres comme la nuit, entourée de traits de crayons noirs tranchant avec son teint clair.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent, les brides d'un cours de géographie lui arrivant à peine. Il ouvrit automatiquement son livre, laissant Asuma bavasser sur les différentes îles de leur nation pendant que son cœur battait plus vite dans sa poitrine. Ce sentiment, il le connaissait. Il se logeait sous sa peau, lui donnant des sueurs froides avant de le réchauffer et de le laisser pour mort. Il le connaissait trop bien qu'il en frissonna d'effroi. Naruto se pinça les lèvres, ses yeux bleus regardant un moment sa nouvelle camarade avant de replonger sur son cours. Ce sentiment… il le haïssait.

* * *

Jurant entre ses dents, le jeune homme rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Il avait mal à la poitrine, ses oreilles bourdonnant pendant que ses camarades de classes quittaient peu à peu la pièce pour rentrer chez eux. Dans le couloir, Kiba et Choji l'attendaient, prêt pour rentrer.

Naruto lâcha une plainte tout en prenant son manteau au fond de la salle. Sakura était encore venue lui vendre ses cours, le sourire aux lèvres avant d'aller voir sa nouvelle camarade. Plusieurs filles avaient fait de même, discutant avec la jeune fille qui n'avait pas parlé. Il l'avait vu sourire plusieurs fois, hocher la tête et sourire encore. Mais sa voix, il ne l'avait au final pas entendu.

Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle rangeait elle aussi ses livres et cahiers dans son sac, regardant par moment sa montre avant de prendre son manteau posé sur son siège. Elle était plus grande que la moyenne, dépassant les autres filles de la classe de dix bons centimètres. Sa poitrine était quasiment plate, comme une planche à pain s'amusait à dire certains garçons. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la rendait jolie aux yeux de Naruto. Elle avait quelque chose que les autres filles n'avaient pas. Était-ce son regard ? Ou bien son doux sourire ? Il ne le savait pas. Et il ne voulait pas savoir.

D'un air las, le jeune homme prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait de plus en plus mal, son ventre commençant à le bruler et il ne désirait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui.

- Allez, donnes-moi ton numéro.

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, un soupir échappant au jeune homme qui ne s'occupa pas plus de ce qui se passait. Il avait aisément reconnu la voix de son camarade plus que lourd et ennuyant. Et il savait aussi à qui il parlait.

- Ne fais pas ta timide. Ça te coute rien non ?

Plusieurs têtes passèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte, Kiba et Choji en faisant parti. Ils observaient avec amusement la scène qui se déroulait non loin de leur ami, pariant sur un refus clair et net de la jeune fille. Naruto se pinça l'arête du nez, se tournant pour voir ce qu'il se passait même s'il le savait déjà.

Au milieu de la salle, Suigetsu regardait, toutes dents dehors, sa nouvelle camarade de classe qui ne disait pas un mot. Elle rangeait ses affaires, l'ignorant totalement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme faisait ce genre de choses. Suigetsu était connu pour accumuler les conquêtes, ses yeux violets fascinant plus d'une fille et son statut de capitaine de l'équipe basket les impressionnant. Pourtant, il s'agissait plus d'un goujat mal élevé et insolent. Un macho en somme. Et le voir à l'œuvre énerva un peu plus Naruto.

- Allez ma jolie. C'n'est qu'un numéro.

- Laisse-la un peu. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'a pas envie de te parler.

Plusieurs filles les entouraient, semblant protéger leur camarade. Elles fixaient Suigetsu avec animosité, grognant presque. Sakura était avec elle, les poings sur les hanches. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs, fusillant le jeune homme. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la trouvant à la fois belle et effrayante. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille dans son dos ne pose sa main sur son épaule, lui lançant un ravissant sourire.

- Ne vous occupez pas de lui. Je peux me débrouiller. Ça va aller.

Affichant un nouveau sourire, Miko ajusta son manteau avant de se diriger vers la sortie de pièce. Ses camarades la regardaient, interloqués jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne se mette à la suivre, furibond. Il arriva alors dans le couloir, la suivant d'un pas rapide pour alors attraper son bras. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Naruto, ses prunelles s'écarquillant de stupéfaction. Non pas à cause de Suigetsu. Bien au contraire.

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, le jeune homme aux cheveux argent se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, son dos ayant percuté le sol avec violence. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa, ses yeux se fermant tandis que l'ensemble de sa classe fixaient la jeune fille, abasourdi. Son regard dur et froid en fit frissonner plus d'un, le regard assassin qu'elle lança à Suigetsu le pétrifiant complètement.

- Je te conseille de ne pas venir m'emmerder. Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle salua le reste de ses camarades et partit. Les personnes présentes dans le couloir s'écartèrent sur son passage, soit de peur ou d'admiration tandis qu'un brouhaha prenait place parmi les élèves. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Miko avait mis ce gêneur à terre, le calmant pour de bon. Naruto en avait eu des frissons. L'expression qu'avait prise son visage, froide et sévère l'ayant impressionné. Elle semblait sortir d'un de ces films d'action, prenant le rôle d'une tueuse sans merci. Son corps en tremblait encore et pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait vu faire cette prise de karaté à la perfection. Il avait entendu sa voix. Claire et plutôt grave pour une fille de son âge. Une voix qui cependant lui collait parfaitement.

Se mordant les lèvres, Naruto intima ses amis de le suivre à l'extérieur du bâtiment, désireux de rentre chez lui après ce spectacle. Il sentait à nouveau ce sentiment monter dans ses veines, désagréablement chaud et collant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il détestait ce sentiment.

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis en retard sur mon planning et je m'en excuse. J'ai commencé mon job d'été et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la suite. Mais la voici.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle de classe, s'étendant rapidement dans le couloir et dans l'ensemble de l'établissement. La journée était finie et les élèves ne rêvent que d'une chose : sortir de leur salle de cours.

Naruto rangeait ses affaires, Kiba l'attendant dans le couloir et discutant avec plusieurs de ses camarades. Le jeune homme prit son temps, pas réellement pressé quand son regard se posa sur le groupe de filles non loin. Il pouvait entendre la voix de Sakura qui parlait gaiement, accompagnée d'Ino et d'Hinata. Elle, elle restait silencieuse, les écoutant attentivement en souriant.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Miko avait intégré leur classe. Tout le monde dans le lycée la connaissait à présent, surtout grâce à son altercation avec Suigetsu. Elle suscitait admiration et crainte, la plupart des lycéennes venant la voir pour discuter tandis que les garçons la regardaient de loin. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas tapé que dans l'œil de cet imbécile de Suigetsu. Une bonne partie des deuxièmes et troisièmes années parlaient d'elle, chantaient ses louanges et hésitaient à l'approcher. Aucun d'eux ne voulait vivre la même expérience que son camarade de classe qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'il s'était fait mettre à terre.

D'un air morne, Naruto la regarda tout en mettant son manteau. Elle était prête à partir, entourée des filles de sa classe. Ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas une fois, formant simplement un sourire ou se cachant par moment dans la longue écharpe mauve qui s'accordait avec son uniforme. Attentive, douce et calme. Miko attirait sans vraiment le vouloir, rougissant quand on lui adressait la parole, son écharpe masquant une partie de son visage pâle et fin. Réservée et silencieuse aussi. La jeune fille n'allait pas vers les autres, restant la plupart du temps seule dans son coin. C'était les autres qui allaient vers elle, accueillis par un sourire amical. Naruto se demandait comment elle faisait pour être ainsi.

- Hé Naruto ? On rentre ou pas ?

Un sursaut prit le jeune homme qui se retourna, découvrant son ami dans son dos. Kiba le fixait avec contrariété, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Rien. Je rangeais juste mes affaires.

- C'est ça.

Tiquant bruyamment, Naruto prit son sac pour se diriger vers la sortie. Un frisson l'avait parcouru quand son camarade l'avait regardé, un sentiment d'appréhension le prenant aux tripes. Et quand il releva les yeux et découvrit le sourire moqueur de Kiba, son estomac se serra un peu plus. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce sourire…

- Naruto, je crois que…

- Rien du tout. On rentre.

- Ne commence pas, va. Aller, je vais t'aider.

Souriant toujours avec malice, le jeune homme se décala rapidement, se dirigeant vers le groupe de filles au centre de la classe. Naruto le suivit, une grimace déformant son visage tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Kiba avait toujours été ainsi, à se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Et sans vraiment le vouloir, il lui attirait toujours des ennuis. Depuis le temps, le jeune homme aurait pu se détourner de lui. Mais Naruto n'avait jamais pu se défaire de cette relation qu'il entretenait avec son camarade. Il était l'un des rares à être resté son ami.

- Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le jeune homme souriait de toutes ses dents, irritant quelque peu Ino qui serra les poings sur ses hanches. Les autres filles le regardaient, intriguées et curieuses tandis que Naruto arrivait à sa hauteur, le tirant par la manche en grinçant des dents.

- Moi rien mais lui…

- Arrêtes ça Kiba. On rentre.

- Bah quoi ? Tu ne vas pas garder ça pour toi toute l'éternité non plus. Je te connais, tu n'iras jamais lui parler.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment, son cœur manquant un battement. Kiba avait pris un air plus sérieux, ses camarades l'observant avec curiosité. Il se sentit mal, sa respiration se coupant presque. Elle aussi le regardait.

- Kiba ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ?

- Hé bien Sakura, figure toi que notre cher Naruto est tombé amoureux de la nouvelle. Et tu le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'ira jamais se confesser.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kiba, faisant soupirer la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Elle fixa un moment son camarade, sa peau halée étant passée au rouge pivoine, avant de soupirer à nouveau. Autour d'eux, ses camarades s'étaient mis à piailler comme des oies, les filles souriant en dévisageant le jeune homme, les garçons se moquant un peu de lui en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait et entendait. Ce concert de remarques et de conseils bidon qui ne vous sert strictement à rien. Mais ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était voir cette expression désarmée sur le visage de Naruto.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, regardant ailleurs. Il avait mal au ventre, son estomac se tordant dans tous les sens et tentait de respirer calmement. Il se sentait honteux et gêné comme jamais et souhaitait juste disparaître. Il aurait voulu que les choses se passent différemment. Que jamais tout cela n'arrive. Il y pensa très fort, restant mué dans son mutisme, quand une main prit soudain son bras, le sortant de sa torpeur. Et sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, il se retrouva en train de courir à travers les couloirs de l'école, tiré par la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

Ils étaient arrivés derrière le bâtiment, à l'abri des regards. Ils étaient seuls, rien que tous les deux. Et Naruto se demandait comment il faisait pour rester debout. Devant lui, Miko se tenait droite, cherchant son souffle. Ses joues étaient rougies, ses mèches brunes légèrement en pagaille tandis qu'elle respirait lentement, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard, comme fasciné. Elle ressemblait à une poupée, gracieuse et fragile. Une poupée de porcelaine qu'un mouvement brusque briserait à coup sûr. Et pourtant, cette assurance et cette force émanait d'elle, la rendant par instant froide et impérieuse, et si attirante. Oui, il était attiré par cette jeune fille. Il n'en était pas amoureux. Il ne la connaissait pas et ne savait rien d'elle. Cependant, quelque chose ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle était adorable, ravissante. Il avait envie de la protéger, de lui parler, d'être avec elle. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'en tomberait amoureux.

- Excuse-moi.

Sa voix claire arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles, le sortant de sa torpeur. Miko le regardait, un air désolé sur le visage.

- Je suis désolée… mais je ne peux pas…

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Naruto lui lança un sourire, ses mains plongeant dans ses poches. L'expression surprise que prit sa camarade l'amusa un peu, un rougissement prenant ses joues alors qu'elle se cachait dans son écharpe.

- Je…

- N'écoutes pas ce que dit Kiba. Il adore sortir des âneries.

- Alors, tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ?

- Non. Je te trouve très jolie, comme beaucoup de garçons de l'école. Mais ça s'arrête là.

- D'accord… excuse-moi encore…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je te dis.

Un autre sourire s'afficha sur sa face, la jeune fille lui répondant en rougissant. Ses prunelles onyx plongèrent dans ses lagons bleus un instant, lui donnant un frisson avant qu'il ne se détourne et ne prenne la direction de la sortie de l'école.

Il traversa la cour, ses pas le menant jusqu'à la supérette non loin du lycée. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'élèves sur les trottoirs, rentrant chez eux le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'ils discutaient joyeusement avec leurs amis. Naruto lui, avait perdu son sourire, son cœur se faisant lourd dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Son sac en plastique dans la main, le jeune homme sortit de l'épicerie avant de prendre le chemin de son appartement. Un vent frais caressait son visage, le laissant pourtant dans ses pensées tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas lent et las jusqu'à chez lui. Naruto n'avait pas envie de retourner dans son appartement. Il aurait préféré voir Kiba et lui remonter les bretelles avant de commencer une partie de jeux-vidéo sur sa console. Ou bien il serait allé voir Sakura pour réviser et recopier les cours qu'il lui manquait si la jeune fille acceptait de lui faire un prix. Tout aurait été mieux que de se trouver dans son petit appartement vide avec un bol de nouilles instantanées et une vieille radio en marche.

Un soupir lui échappa, ses doigts se resserrant sur son sac de course. Qu'il rentre maintenant ou plus tard, le résultat serait le même. À quoi bon repousser un peu plus son arrivée chez lui ? C'était absurde et inutile.

Regardant ses chaussures, Naruto tourna dans une rue, repassant devant son lycée. Il n'y avait maintenant plus personne dans la cour, la plupart des clubs devait être dans le gymnase ou tout simplement terminé. Longuement, il fixa le bâtiment en pierre brune, le laissant indifférent et il reprit sa route, la tête ailleurs. Il se revoyait parfaitement, quelques mois plus tôt sur le toit du bâtiment principal. Il se souvenait clairement de ce qui lui avait dit son ami à ses côtés. Il ressentait encore cette colère et cette incompréhension, logées au plus profond de son cœur.

- Alors on fait moins la maligne hein ?

Le rire rauque et grave du jeune homme lui parvint, ses sourcils se fronçant quand il entendit des bruits de lutte et de coups. Sans réfléchir, Naruto se mit à courir, abandonnant son sac et arriva derrière l'un des bâtiments en brique près de son école. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il ne ralentissait pas sa course, ce rire qu'il connaissait résonnant toujours dans la ruelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'un violent frisson ne le prenne, son cœur manquant un battement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, son souffle se coupant avant que son poing ne s'abatte sur le visage du jeune homme, un cri traversant ses lèvres. Il tomba face contre terre, les autres garçons présents le fixant avec étonnement.

- Dégagez. Tout de suite.

Ils ne se le firent pas redire deux fois et ramassèrent leur compagnon en tremblant. Le regard noir que leur lançait Naruto aurait fait fuir même le plus courageux et plus téméraire d'entre eux. Alors autant ne pas rester là.

Sans plus de cérémonies, ils prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous, délaissant leur victime quand l'un d'eux se retourna pour la regarder, lui lançant un sourire sadique et partit. Naruto le regarda s'enfuir, accompagnant ses amis avant de disparaître dans l'angle de la ruelle. Ce fut seulement quand il les perdit de vue qu'il se tourna vers la jeune fille, s'agenouillant face à elle, inquiet.

Face à lui, Miko se tenait les genoux, se recroquevillant sur elle-même et cachant son visage. Son manteau était tombé, piétiné lors de ce qui avait dû être une bagarre. Ses mains portaient des marques de coups, ses doigts étant à la fois rougis et bleuis. La chevelure en pagaille, sa tête ne bougeait pas d'un pouce tandis que son corps tremblait faiblement. En la voyant, Naruto se mordit les lèvres, maudissant un peu plus ceux qui l'avaient agressé. Et encore plus celui aux cheveux argents.

- Miko ? Miko, dis quelque chose ?

La jeune fille sursauta à l'entente de son nom, puis leva les yeux. Son regard plongea dans celui inquiet de Naruto qui découvrit l'hématome qui se formait sur sa joue.

- Naruto-kun…

- Je vais te ramener chez toi. Tu…

- Non. Ça va… je vais rentrer.

- Mais…

Lentement, elle se releva, titubant un peu. Naruto l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes, un sourire lui étant offert avant que la jeune fille ne prenne son manteau et son sac plus loin.

- Miko, je…

- Je vais bien… ça va aller. Merci de m'avoir aidé…

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Miko, ne rassurant pas le jeune homme qui s'avança vers elle. Il la couvait du regard, anxieux quand elle se mit soudain à pleurer, le khôl qui entourait ses yeux coulant en même temps que ses larmes. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, ses poings se serrant à en blanchir ses phalanges avant que la jeune fille ne baisse la tête, un petit rire quittant sa gorge, le surprenant.

- Miko ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- … ce qui se passe… je suis mal… je suis vraiment dans de sales draps…

**A suivre**

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **_Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, la colère remontant dans sa poitrine. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait déjà martelé de coups et l'aurait laissé pour mort. Mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Elle le lui avait interdit._

**A bientôt pour la suite. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais la poster mais je ne vous oublie pas :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouveau Chapitre. Je pars pour deux semaines de vacances et je voulais poster quelque chose avant de partir. Donc voila.**

**Merci pour les reviews (même si elles sont peu nombreuses) ça me fait super plaisir. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Rage. Colère. Fureur. La sensation froide qui parcourait sa poitrine était de plus en plus désagréable tandis que son estomac se tordait à mesure qu'il approchait de sa salle de classe. Sur son passage, les élèves s'écartaient, surpris par l'expression meurtrière qui peignait son visage. N'importe qui aurait été effrayé en voyant le jeune homme, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, alors qu'il accourait presque vers sa classe. N'importe qui aurait pris la fuite en le voyant arriver.

La porte de la salle n'était plus très loin. Il pouvait la distinguer de là où il était, plusieurs de ses camarades la passant alors qu'il accélérait le pas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, un regard mauvais planté dans ses yeux lagon qui s'étaient assombris. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment.

- Naruto-kun ?

Son souffle se coupa soudain, sa tête se tournant vers la jeune fille non loin de lui. Elle aussi se dirigeait vers la salle de cours, emmitouflée dans son écharpe en laine noire. Il ne voyait que la partie supérieure de son visage pendant que ses mèches ébène cachaient par instant ses billes onyx et ses joues pales. En la voyant, Naruto déglutit, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur avec un air inquiet.

- Miko, je…

- Ne fais rien.

La voix grave de la jeune lycéenne claqua dans l'air, surprenant Naruto qui resta sans voix. Miko venait de lui donner un ordre, bien précis et clair… mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à obéir.

- Je suis désolé mais…

- Naruto-kun, ne fais rien. Tu ne m'aideras pas comme ça.

- Mais…

- Fais tout simplement ce que je te dis. S'il te plaît...

Tiquant bruyamment, le jeune homme acquiesça, récoltant un faible sourire de la jeune fille qui alla jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle en silence. Naruto l'observa un moment, la suivant des yeux alors qu'elle entrait dans la classe. Il entendit des rires, des voix féminines et des grognements plus masculins. Aucune remarque. Aucun éclat de voix. Tout était parfaitement normal.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus irrité, ses pas le menant jusqu'à l'intérieur de la salle. Sans faire attention à ses camarades, Naruto s'installa à sa place, sortant ses affaires. Quand il rencontra le regard amusé du jeune homme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, la colère remontant dans sa poitrine. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait déjà martelé de coups et l'aurait laissé pour mort. Mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Elle le lui avait interdit.

* * *

La cloche avait sonné depuis un moment mais Naruto était toujours devant le lycée, attendant impatiemment adossé à un mur. Il ne l'avait pas vu sortir en même temps que ses autres camarades quand la fin des cours avait été annoncée. Il l'avait cherché des yeux, ne découvrant que Sakura et Ino qui lui apprirent qu'elle était restée dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Depuis, le jeune lycéen attendait qu'elle sorte du bâtiment, se rongeant les sangs et ruminant par moment qu'il devrait parcourir tout le complexe scolaire pour la retrouver. Mais il risquait aussi de la manquer de cette façon. Un soupir lui échappant, Naruto se colla un peu plus au mur. Qu'est-ce que Miko pouvait bien encore faire ?

Poussant un énième soupir, Naruto regarda sa montre. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il attendait, marmonnant et réfléchissant. Il se demandait si la jeune fille n'était pas finalement partie, d'une quelconque matière. Il espérait qu'elle soit partie…

- Salut Naruto.

Son cœur manqua un battement avant qu'une vague de fureur ne parcourt son corps tout entier. Les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, le jeune homme se tourna vers le lycéen dans son dos, son sourire mutin et supérieur l'irritant un peu plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Suigetsu ?

- Je sors du club de basket. Tu aurais oublié que j'en suis le capitaine.

- J'en ai strictement rien à cirer.

- Si tu le dis.

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui plongea les mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt. Il pouvait sentir la colère de Naruto, ses billes océans l'assassinant du regard quand il détourna les yeux vers le bâtiment principal de l'établissement.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es ici. Et si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus de toute façon.

Les prunelles de Naruto s'agrandirent de surprise, son souffle se coupant presque avant qu'un nouveau sentiment de rage ne s'empare de lui. Son camarade rit presque en le voyant, un sourire hautain se dessinant sur sa face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Pas grand-chose. Du moins, pas plus que la dernière fois.

- Espèce de...

Son poing s'éleva au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à retomber sur le visage de Suigetsu qui ne cessa de sourire, sûr de lui.

- Je te conseille de te calmer. Il lui arrivera bien pire si tu tentes quoi que ce soit.

- Tu ne pourras plus rien lui faire après la raclée que je vais te mettre.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi.

Le coup partit tout seul, s'abattant vers le jeune homme qui esquiva facilement avant de s'élancer vers le bas de l'avenue en riant. Naruto fut bien tenter de lui courir après et de lui montrer sa façon de penser mais il se dirigea à la place vers le bâtiment central de l'école.

Au pas de course, il fit le tour du bâtiment, ne trouvant personne. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée mais se ravisa en repensant aux paroles de son camarade et partit vers le gymnase. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto arriva derrière la bâtisse, le souffle court et le cœur serré par la fureur et la culpabilité. Là, à quelque mètre de lui, Miko était allongée sur le sol, le contenu de son sac éparpillé un peu partout et son écharpe et sa veste déchirée l'entourant.

D'un pas rapide, le jeune lycéen s'avança vers elle avant de s'accroupir et de poser sa main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

- Miko...

- Va-t'en.

- Non. Tu...

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir...

Sa mâchoire se serra un peu plus alors que la jeune fille se redressa légèrement, s'asseyant du mieux qu'elle pouvait après le passage à tabac qu'elle avait reçu. Avec précaution, Naruto chercha à la regarder pour examiner ses blessures mais sa camarade ne lui lança pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit et se leva d'un bond, lui tournant le dos tout en prenant ses affaires.

- Miko...

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Je peux me débrouiller.

- Te débrouiller ? Contre ce groupe de salauds ? Regardes ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester en dehors de tout ça.

- Tu ne comprends pas... si je ne fais pas ce qu'ils veulent...

La jeune fille ne termina pas sa phrase, un long soupir de lassitude traversant ses lèvres. Elle avait récupéré toutes ses affaires, sa veste et son écharpe déchirée et resta immobile un moment, sans rien dire. Naruto avait envie de s'approcher d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais Miko le coupa une nouvelle fois dans son élan, se tournant vers lui pour lui lancer un regard froid et fatigué.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu restes en dehors de cette histoire. Je... je ne suis pas la personne que tu crois...

Et sans un mot de plus, elle passa à côté de lui et disparut à l'angle du bâtiment. Naruto se retrouva seul derrière le gymnase, le visage tuméfié de Miko en mémoire, sa chemise froissée dont quelques boutons manqués sur les épaules et son collant déchiré aux genoux.

Rester en dehors de tout ça. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Naruto n'allait tout simplement pas la laisser se faire manipuler par une bande d'imbéciles. Et ce, même si elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être. Ça lui était bien égal de toute façon. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des secrets à cacher.

**À suivre**

* * *

******Dans le chapitre suivant** : 

_Son regard rempli d'incompréhension plongea dans les orbes lagons de son camarade qui serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges._

_- Aucun mal ? Tu te fous de moi. C'est quoi ce bleu, hein ?!_

_- Oh ça ? C'est de sa faute. Elle sait très bien qu'elle doit rester avec nous. Pas vrai, _Miko_ ?_

Bisou et à la prochaine les amis !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre est en ligne comme vous pouvez le voir.**

**Les choses avancent et ça ne va pas être joyeux joyeux, vous pouvez me croire. **

**J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Une semaine. Cela faisait exactement sept jours que Miko n'était pas venu en cours. Les professeurs ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter le moins du monde et les heures passaient comme si de rien étaient. Tout paraissait parfaitement normal.

Lâchant un soupir, Naruto regarda sa montre tandis qu'il pénétrait dans sa salle de classe. Il était à peine huit heures et il s'inquiétait déjà au sujet de la jeune fille. À vrai dire, il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour elle depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé en plan derrière le stade, une semaine auparavant. Elle était partie, comme si de rien était et n'était pas réapparu depuis. Au vu du comportement de Suigetsu, il ne lui était pas retombé dessus et ne semblait pas savoir où elle était. La jeune fille devait certainement se reposer chez elle, sur ordre de son médecin et surtout de ses parents. Naruto l'espérait de tout son cœur. Peut-être même un peu trop fort.

La cloche se fit entendre, annonçant le premier cours pendant que leur professeur d'anglais entra dans la classe. De longues minutes passèrent, endormant le jeune homme qui tenta vainement de se concentrer sur le texte qu'il devait étudier quand la porte coulissa soudain, attirant l'attention de l'ensemble de la classe. Anko fronça sévèrement des sourcils, attendant des excuses qui lui furent rapidement adressées et retourna à l'explication de son texte pendant que la jeune fille s'installait à sa place en silence.

En la voyant entrer, Sakura et Ino lui avaient souri, ainsi que toutes les autres filles de la classe. Anko l'interrogea, lui demandant de continuer à lire pendant que ses camarades prenaient des notes sur leur cahier. À sa place, Naruto essaya à nouveau de se concentrer sur le cours, en vain. Le regard assassin qu'avait lancé Suigetsu à la jeune fille l'avait irrité au point qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'à ça. Et à ce mauvais pressentiment qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

* * *

Le couloir du premier étage était désert. La cloche avait sonné depuis longtemps, annonçant la fin des cours et une libération méritée pour tous les élèves de l'établissement. La plupart était rentré chez eux pendant que d'autres s'étaient rendus à leur club. C'était le cas de ce lycéen.

Caché derrière un arbre non loin de l'entrée du gymnase, Naruto attendait que le jeune homme sorte pour quitter l'école et rentrer chez lui. Il était allé directement jusqu'au terrain une fois les cours terminés, ignorant ses camarades et saluant ses coéquipiers et avait depuis suivi l'entraînement comme tout membre du club de basket. Il n'avait rien fait, ni dit pendant la journée qui puisse le rendre menaçant ou inquiétant. Mais pour le jeune homme, Suigetsu cachait bien son jeu. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à laisser tomber aussi facilement et à faire comme si de rien était. Miko était revenue après une semaine, sans ecchymoses ni autre marque de coup et avait agi le plus normalement du monde. Comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé. Mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer avant que le jeune homme ne lui tombe à nouveau dessus ? Naruto ne pouvait d'empêcher d'y penser et d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées quand les premiers joueurs quittèrent enfin le gymnase, leurs sacs sur le dos. Naruto pouvait les entendre rire et se chamailler alors qu'ils rejoignaient la sortie du lycée. D'autres les suivirent bientôt, tout aussi amusé et épuisé. Mais pas une trace de Suigetsu. Dix minutes passèrent. Puis vingt. Puis trente. Le jeune homme n'était toujours pas sorti.

Décidant de sortir de sa cachette, Naruto s'avança vers le bâtiment en s'assurant que personne n'était dans les alentours. À pas de loup, il arriva jusqu'à l'entrée et regarda à l'intérieur du gymnase. Personne. Tout le monde semblait être parti. Sa mâchoire se serra tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la bâtisse, furieux. Il lui avait filé entre les doigts.

Ses yeux firent le tour du gymnase sans pour autant rencontrer quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Des paniers de basket rabattus, des bacs de ballons, des filets de volley enroulés. Du matériel qui traînaient ici et là. Normalement, tout devait être rangé dans la réserve dont la porte au fond de la salle permettait d'y accéder. Porte à côté de laquelle une dizaine de raquette de badminton avait été posé. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était déjà devant la porte, collant son oreille contre la paroi pour percevoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. La cloison en métal ne laissa pas filer grand-chose à part des rires masculins. Le jeune homme reconnut celui du Suigetsu qui parlait fort mais pas assez intelligiblement pour qu'il saisisse ce qu'il racontait. Il y avait deux autres garçons avec lui, sûrement des membres du club de baskets. Cependant, rien ne prouvait qu'ils s'en prenaient à quelqu'un. Trois lycéens qui utilisent la réserve n'était pas vraiment une situation des plus habituelles mais Naruto ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça sans être certain de ce qu'il se passait. Et il espérait au fond de lui qu'il se trompait sur les agissements des trois garçons. Quand...

Son sang se glaça, son souffle s'arrêtant net avant qu'il n'ouvre violemment la porte et ne pénètre dans la pièce. Le cri de la jeune fille lui avait amplement suffi pour entrer dans la réserve, surprenant les trois jeunes hommes qui se tournèrent alors vers lui. L'un d'entre eux, le plus grand, tenait une batte de base-ball qu'il n'avait, semble-t-il pas encore utilisé et observait ses deux camarades un peu plus loin avec la jeune fille. Elle était prisonnière de l'emprise du deuxième basketteur qui lui serrait les poignets dans le dos et agrippait ses longs cheveux bruns alors que Suigetsu, agenouillé à côté d'elle, lui lançait un sourire mauvais. En les voyant, le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour, ses pas le menant vers sa camarade qui ne l'avait pas encore vu. Mais Suigetsu s'interposa en souriant avec sadisme.

- Regardez qui voilà. Le chevalier servant.

Ses acolytes rirent aux éclats, irritant davantage le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à frapper le garçon en face de lui. Il était juste là, à quelques centimètres de lui mais ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sans qu'il n'arrive malheur à la jeune fille.

- Relâches-la. Tout de suite.

- Hey. Du calme Naruto. Je ne lui veux aucun mal.

Toujours souriant, le jeune lycéen retourna vers Miko et attrapa sa chevelure, la forçant à regarder vers Naruto. Son regard rempli d'incompréhension plongea dans les orbes lagons de son camarade qui serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

- Aucun mal ? Tu te fous de moi. C'est quoi ce bleu, hein ?!

- Oh ça ? C'est de sa faute. Elle sait très bien qu'elle doit rester avec nous. Pas vrai, _Miko_ ?

Suigetsu tapota vigoureusement l'hématome qui colorait la joue de la jeune fille, une grimace déchirant alors ses lèvres. Naruto avait du mal à se retenir, tout son être voulant simplement foncer sur le lycéen et le martelait de coups. Mais tant que Miko serait entre leurs mains, il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Libères-la.

- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses me tabasser. Hors de question.

- Prends-moi à sa place alors.

- Ce ne serait pas aussi drôle Naruto.

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur la face du jeune homme, ses doigts attrapant le menton de sa camarade qui se débattit. Elle reçut un autre coup au visage, faisant monter la colère de Naruto qui cherchait une solution pour la sortir de là.

- Suigetsu, si ça se sait...

- T'inquiète. Personne ne sera au courant de cette histoire. N'est-ce pas Miko ? On ne veut pas que qui que ce soit apprenne ce qu'il se passe entre nous.

La jeune fille détourna les yeux, fixant avec rage un point dans la pièce alors que ses trois agresseurs riaient à gorge déployée. Naruto la regardait, perdu. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était arrivé, n'avait pas appelé à l'aide. Rien. À croire qu'elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

- Hé ! J'ai une idée !

Se redressant d'un coup, Suigetsu s'approcha du jeune homme, le sourire aux lèvres. Les mains plongées dans les poches de son short, il plongea son regard dans celui-ci furieux de Naruto à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Puisque tu tiens tant à ce que je la laisse, je vais le faire. Mais tu devras faire quelque chose en retour.

Le jeune homme lança un regard à son coéquipier qui relâcha alors la jeune fille, la laissant s'écrouler sur le sol. L'autre lycéen se plaça derrière Naruto, attendant patiemment qu'on lui dise quoi faire pendant que Suigetsu souriait toujours avec malveillance.

- Déshabilles-toi.

Les iris du lycéen s'agrandirent de stupeur, un frisson parcourant son échine avant qu'il ne comprenne ce que Suigetsu lui avait demandé. Il devait se déshabiller. Devant ses trois garçons. Mais surtout devant elle. Son cœur manqua un battement, son regard se rétrécissant avant de lancer des éclairs vers son camarade qui lui souriait toujours. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, alors soit.

Naruto défit les premiers boutons de sa veste sans lâcher le jeune homme du regard. Il le suivit des yeux, le voyant s'arrêter à la hauteur de Miko avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés pendant que sa veste et sa chemise tombaient sur le sol. Son pantalon rejoignit lui aussi le parquet de la réserve, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes suivant, le laissant en boxer. Il sentit l'air frais chatouiller sa peau, le dérangeant quelque peu. Ce n'était cependant pas ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise. La moue déçue de Suigetsu ne présageait rien de bon. Et ce fut bien pire quand il agrippa la chevelure de la jeune fille pour la forcer à regarder son camarade.

- Apparemment, tu ne comprends pas quand on te parle Naruto.

- Je me suis déshabillé. Il est où le problème ?

- Bah je vais être plus clair. Mets-toi à poil.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment, son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration s'accélérant soudain. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête pour lui demander un truc pareil ?

- Dépêches toi Naruto. Sinon...

Suigetsu resserra sa prise, faisant grimacer la jeune lycéenne qui avait détourné les yeux. Son visage avait rougi en entendant l'ordre du jeune homme, gênant Naruto qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il allait se retrouver nu devant elle. Elle le voyait déjà en caleçon et c'était suffisamment embarrassant comme ça... Mais nu… Suigetsu était un sacré connard, doublé d'un sadique pervers et dérangé. Si c'était cependant la seule chose qui pouvait aider Miko, alors...

Ses mains tremblèrent quand il attrapa l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et le fit glisser sur ses hanches et ses cuisses. Le sang tapait à ses tempes, assourdissant les bruits alentours tandis que ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du parquet brun de la pièce. Il était nu, complètement nu, devant une fille. Si on lui avait dit qu'une telle chose allait lui arriver, Naruto ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Un bourdonnement lui parvint, le sortant de sa torpeur. Face à lui, Suigetsu avait relevé la jeune fille, la tenant fermement par les cheveux et la forçait à regarder son camarade tout en lui parlant à l'oreille. Elle grimaçait de douleur et de culpabilité, son expression désolée affectant Naruto qui se retrouva soudain pris au piège par l'étreinte du garçon dans son dos. Vainement, il tenta de se libérer, lorsque la voix de Suigetsu le rappela à l'ordre.

- Du calme. Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit de te débattre.

- Arrêtes avec tes conneries Suigetsu. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Laisse-la partir.

- Pas encore. Il y a une chose que tu dois voir avant. Après tout, ta chère et tendre ne t'a pas tout dit.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sur son front, se rejoignant presque pendant que le jeune homme s'éloignait de Miko. Elle l'observa reculer, perplexe et inquiète jusqu'à ce que le sourire triomphant du garçon ne la fasse frissonner d'effroi.

- Non...

- Oh si. Naruto a le droit de savoir tout de même. Tu ne vas pas lui cacher ça.

- Ne le mêle pas à ça.

- Il s'y est mêlé tout seul. Maintenant, quelqu'un doit en assumer les conséquences.

L'étreinte du basketteur se resserra sur lui, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Ses dents se serrèrent avec force, son souffle doublant de vitesse tandis que la douleur irradiait dans ses bras et ses épaules. Ce type allait lui briser les os s'il ne faisait rien. Mais que ferait-il à Miko s'il s'opposait à lui ? Naruto ne voulait même pas imaginer.

Relevant péniblement la tête, le jeune homme lança un regard à sa camarade, lui ordonnant silencieusement de ne rien tenter pour l'aider. Tant qu'il ne lui arrivait rien, il pouvait bien supporter ce colosse et un futur plâtre.

- Dis-lui d'arrêter !

- Si tu fais une chose pour moi, je veux bien dire à mon pote d'arrêter.

Les lèvres de la jeune fille se pincèrent, ses poings se serrant de chaque côté de sa jupe froissée. Le regard noir qu'elle lança à Suigetsu ne fit que l'amusait davantage avant qu'il ne se tourne vers son camarade prisonnier et ne lui sourit d'un air mauvais

- Enlèves tes fringues.

**À suivre**

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **_La prise sur ses cheveux se resserra brutalement, un gémissement de douleur lui échappant alors qu'il ouvrait finalement les yeux, vaincu. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se couper et ses paupières papillonner un moment, le laissant assimiler ce qu'il se passait dans la réserve. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne resserre sa mâchoire, perdu._

**Suigetsu est toujours aussi tordu. Et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Vous le verrez peut-être dans le prochain chapitre qui sortira mardi.**

**Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée et à plush !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

- Tu le laisseras partir...

- Promis.

- Et ne lui fera rien…

- Je te le jure.

Un sourire goguenard se dessina sur la face de Suigetsu qui croisa les bras sur son torse, ses orbes violets ne lâchant pas la jeune fille d'une seconde. Elle respirait péniblement, semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de se tourner et de regarder son camarade. Naruto était venu l'aider et s'était retrouvé complètement nu, retenu par cette brute qui servait de coéquipier à Suigetsu. Il ne lui suffirait d'un rien pour briser les bras du jeune homme avant de lui faire bien pire. À côté de ça, enlever ses vêtements lui parut tout à coup bien futile.

Le souffle court et le cœur battant, Naruto fixait la jeune lycéenne enlevait ses mocassins noirs, vite suivi de ses bas en coton et de son écharpe. Avec hésitation, elle déboutonna sa chemise, les doigts tremblant et le regard vide. Ses longues mèches brunes cachaient une partie de son visage tandis qu'elle se mettait dos à son camarade. Suigetsu rit en la voyant, assis sur une caisse restée dans la réserve.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te tournes.

- Fermes-la.

Son murmure, grave et inaudible, fit frissonner Naruto qui ferma les paupières, mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la regarder, pas de cette façon. Il était déjà mal qu'elle le voit dans son plus simple appareil, alors la regarder se dévêtir. Un autre frisson le parcourut, son souffle se faisant presque inexistant. Il avait l'impression d'être un voyeur, son corps réagissant malgré lui alors qu'il relevait légèrement les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Une boule d'appréhension se forma dans son ventre, son cœur battant trop fort dans sa poitrine et le sang frappant contre ses tempes, tandis qu'il baissait à nouveau les yeux. Il ne pouvait tout simplement faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de la regarder comme un vieux pervers. Pas après ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Il espérait juste que son corps n'agisse pas contre sa volonté et reste le plus calme possible.

Le rire rauque de Suigetsu l'agaça, le faisant remuer un moment avant de reprendre son calme. Il respirait faiblement tout en essayant de penser à autre chose quand un bruit métallique lui parvint, l'informant sur ce qu'il se passait en face de lui. Un bruit plus mat suivit, la jupe et la chemise de la jeune lycéenne atterrissant sur le sol quand le basketteur descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea vers la jeune fille, l'air sceptique.

- Sérieusement, c'est trop bizarre. Je me demande comment tu fais.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, dubitatif mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se demandait bien de quoi parlait son camarade, la curiosité le piquant à vif. Mais en aucun cas il ne lèverait la tête.

- Franchement, ça ne te dit pas de nous donner une explication ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Excusez-moi _princesse_. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Mais...

Les pas se rapprochèrent rapidement avant qu'une main n'agrippe sa chevelure blé et ne le force à lever les yeux. Naruto serra les dents, maudissant le jeune homme et garda les paupières closes tandis que le rire de son camarade s'éleva dans la pièce, suivi de ceux de ses coéquipiers.

- Je pense que lui aimerait entendre cette explication. Pas vrai, Naruto ?

La prise sur ses cheveux se resserra brutalement, un gémissement de douleur lui échappant alors qu'il ouvrait finalement les yeux, vaincu. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter, sa respiration se couper et ses paupières papillonner un moment, le laissant assimiler ce qu'il se passait dans la réserve. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne resserre sa mâchoire, perdu.

- Sur ce, amusez-vous bien.

Le sol se rapprocha brusquement, son corps s'étalant sur le parquet pendant que les trois lycéens quittaient la pièce en riant. Le contact froid et dur du plancher le rappela à la réalité et le sortit de sa torpeur, le forçant à se redresser. Bientôt, Naruto n'entendit plus que le silence, parfois interrompu par sa respiration lente.

- Tu... comptes rester ici ?

Un sursaut le prit en entendant sa voix basse. Cette boule de chaleur dans son estomac grandit soudain, obligeant Naruto à déglutir difficilement avant que son regard ne lâche le sol et ne plonge dans les orbes onyx de son interlocuteur.

De la douce et silencieuse Miko, il ne restait que sa longue chevelure corbeau et ses prunelles charbons. Ses épaules étaient plus larges qu'il ne l'aurait cru, son buste plus plat et ses jambes plus longues tandis qu'elle ne portait plus ses vêtements. Ce corps, caché sous cet uniforme de lycéenne, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de n'importe quelle autre femme, quoi que plus androgyne. Mais là, Naruto comprenait maintenant le sens de ses paroles. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette personne devant lui était en fait un garçon.

- Dis quelque chose !

Ses épaules tressautèrent, le ramenant à la réalité. Le regard sévère et froid qui lui était adressé le troubla plus que de raison, son cœur cognant trop vite dans sa cage thoracique. Quand un violent frisson traversa son échine, son corps bougeant tout seul pour montrer son dos à cette paire d'orbes noires surprises.

- Je... on va s'habiller et sortir d'ici. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner.

D'un mouvement brusque, Naruto se retrouva sur ses pieds, cherchant ses vêtements à la hâte tout en essayant de respirer le plus calmement du monde. Son corps avait réagi tout seul, le gênant plus qu'autre chose. Et le pire, c'était qu'il s'était fait prendre. Sérieusement, il ne comprenait pas comme il avait eu cette érection mais une chose était sûr, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour passer ses vêtements et récupérer son sac abandonné à l'entrée de la réserve. Ses bras lui lançaient douloureusement, des bleus apparaissant sûrement là où le basketteur l'avait tenu mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus. Ce n'était pas le plus gros problème.

- Tu...

- C'est bon.

Son ton monotone fut vite remplacé par ses bruits pas qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la pièce. Naruto se décala légèrement en l'entendant arriver, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre quand deux iris onyx se plantèrent dans les siens, le faisant sursauter. Miko était à nouveau devant lui, le visage caché dans son écharpe bordeaux et sa chemise froissée sous sa veste. Son regard mal assuré attendrit étrangement le jeune homme qui hésita à la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle lui rende son étreinte.

- Tu dois certainement... te demander ce qu'il se passe...

Naruto ne lui répondit pas, gardant ses questions dans sa gorge et détourna les yeux. Un faible grognement se fit entendre, le faisant sourire avant qu'il ne replonge ses iris dans celles un peu plus bas de sa camarade.

- Tu peux garder ça pour toi... tu... t'es pas obligé de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Ses prunelles s'agrandirent d'étonnement et d'incompréhension, un sourire rassurant se dessinant sur le visage du garçon. Elle lui répondit faiblement, emmitouflée dans son écharpe tandis que Naruto s'avançait vers la sortie du gymnase.

- Ne restons pas ici. Il ne manquerait plus que cette enflure revienne.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et le rejoignit en deux enjambées. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les portes principales du lycée après avoir traversé la cour déserte et le bâtiment secondaire. Sans un mot, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le trottoir devant l'établissement, des voitures passant par moment dans l'avenue centrale de la ville. Naruto n'avait qu'une envie : la raccompagner. Suigetsu pouvait être n'importe où aux alentours et lui tomber dessus n'importe quand. Le jeune homme se voyait mal laisser seule sa camarade mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le laisse faire.

- S'il te plaît, gardes ça pour toi.

Sortant de ses pensées, Naruto tomba sur le regard inquiet et sévère de son interlocuteur. Ses mèches noires encadraient son visage fin, rendu plus féminin avec les traits de khôl qui soulignaient ses yeux onyx. Inconsciemment, ses doigts vinrent attraper une mèche de cheveux, les prunelles noires s'agrandissant de surprise.

- Ce sont tes vrais cheveux ?

Un silence lui répondit, la jeune fille étant trop abasourdie pour dire quoi que ce soit. Son camarade n'en fit rien et continua de jouer dans sa chevelure, sa main se promenant de son front vers ses oreilles avant de descendre dans sa nuque. Il rencontra de nombreuses pinces et autres broches, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur son visage.

- Extensions.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?!

- Rien. Je me demandais juste à quoi tu ressemblais sans.

Miko tiqua bruyamment en retirant la main du jeune homme d'un geste brusque. Celui-ci fit la moue, ses poings plongeant dans les poches de son pantalon alors que sa camarade le fixait de nouveau avec sérieux.

- Écoutes, ne parles de tout ça à personne. Si ça venait à se savoir, je...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ses yeux fuyant avant qu'elle ne se morde la lèvre violemment. Garder le secret sur sa vraie nature semblait bien plus important que sa propre santé. Et même si Naruto n'approuvait pas son choix, il ne pouvait pas la trahir.

- D'accord. Je ne dirais rien.

Un long soupir de soulagement quitta la gorge de la jeune fille, sa main passant dans sa nuque avant qu'un faible sourire ne s'étire sur ses lèvres. Les yeux bleus de Naruto la scrutèrent un moment, hésitant quand il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

- Mais en contrepartie, je te raccompagnerais chaque soir.

- Hors de question.

- Et si Suigetsu te tombe dessus quand tu rentres chez toi...

- Ce n'est pas ton problème.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais le laisser faire et rester là à le regarder te mettre en pièce ?!

Sa mâchoire se serra derrière son écharpe, ses sourcils noirs se fronçant sur son visage. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser régler cette affaire.

- Naruto, c'est mon problème, pas le tien. Laisses moi gérer ça.

- Comme tu l'as géré jusqu'à maintenant ? Regardes ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je ne suis pas certain que tu trouves une nouvelle excuse pour les bleus et autres ecchymoses que tu vas récolter.

Un tremblement prit les épaules de Miko qui détourna le regard, contrariée. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tort. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir garder tout cela pour elle très longtemps et bientôt, cette histoire finirait par faire le tour du lycée... et arriverait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Un soupir las lui échappa, sa main passant sur son visage fatigué tandis qu'elle fixait à nouveau Naruto.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Il faut faire taire Suigetsu. Tout simplement.

- Ça va être compliqué... il a pris des photos la dernière fois...

- Il suffit de les lui reprendre.

- Et bien je te souhaite bien du courage.

Le ton suffisant et froid de la lycéenne lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être convaincu d'une réussite de leur part et au fond de lui, Naruto savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester là sans rien faire. Il devait trouver une solution.

- Écoute, on va régler ce problème. Tous les deux.

- Non. Plus tu t'en mêleras et plus ce connard s'en prendra à toi...

- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Du moment qu'il ne te fait pas de mal, ça m'est égal.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent tandis que ses prunelles sombres s'écarquillaient d'ahurissement. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Naruto faisait tout ça. Il n'avait rien à y gagner. Rien du tout.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Je veux t'aider.

- Je te rappelle que... que je...

- Je sais.

- Alors quoi ? T'es tombé amoureux de moi ?

- Pas du tout.

- J'n'arrive pas à te suivre...

Une nouvelle plainte quitta sa gorge, ses doigts caressant doucement son visage sans toucher l'hématome qui couvrait sa joue. Naruto eut encore envie de la serrer contre lui, de lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il trouverait une solution à cette histoire. Cependant, au lieu de ça, un grand sourire peignit sa face, intriguant son homologue qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Je vais t'aider, c'est tout. Si c'est si important pour toi d'être comme tu es, alors soit. Moi, je m'en fiche pas mal de tes secrets, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de t'aider... Mais il y a une seule chose que je veux savoir…

- Quoi ?

- Ton vrai nom. Parce que Miko n'est pas vraiment...

Le regard noir que lui lança sa camarade le fit frissonner, le coupant dans son élan. Il sentit à nouveau cette boule dans son estomac, ses dents se serrant brusquement.

- Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Et jusqu'au coude ! T'es bien la dernière personne à qui je dirais mon nom !

Elle tourna alors les talons, abandonnant le jeune homme devant l'entrée du lycée et disparut à l'angle de la rue. Naruto resta bouche bée, la vision de ses cheveux bruns virevoltant encore en mémoire lorsqu'un rire clair traversa ses lèvres, ses doigts effleurant son visage. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que son poing allait rencontrer sa joue et le remettre à sa place mais elle s'était bien gardée de la frapper. Encore heureux. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas vivre la même chose que cet imbécile de Suigetsu.

Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu, un air plus sérieux peignant son visage. Il avait décidé de l'aider même s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait si prendre. Il allait devoir récupérer des photos avant de casser la figure à cette énergumène. C'était mal parti. Et avec cette boule au ventre, il le sentait encore plus mal. Parce que si ces doutes se confirmaient, il tombait amoureux de Miko. Ou plutôt, il tombait amoureux de ce garçon. Une grimace étira ses lèvres, son poing se serrant sur sa chemise. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas refaire cette erreur.

**À suivre**

* * *

**Pas de blabla aujourd'hui. Je vais juste vous demander si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si vous passez une bonne journée, et si vous avez du chocolat pour moi :D ! **

**A bientôt (j'espère) !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous. Je ne vais pas m'étendre en blabla incessant, je suis trop épuisée pour ça. Je vous laisse donc savourer ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture mes ami(e)s !**

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

Naruto se retenait de crier de frustration, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir du dernier étage de l'école alors qu'il rejoignait les escaliers au pas de course. Les cours étaient finis depuis une bonne heure déjà et il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa camarade. À croire que ça amusait cet enflure de Suigetsu de changer de lieu à chaque fois.

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que Naruto avait découvert le secret de Miko et essayait de trouver une solution pour la sortir de ce problème. Si remettre le jeune homme aurait suffi à le faire abandonner, cela ferait longtemps que le lycéen se serait occupé de lui. À moins que sa camarade ne s'en soit déjà occuper elle-même. Mais là, il devait récupérer des photos prise sur un appareil dont il ignorait tout. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un téléphone portable que d'un appareil jetable. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Suigetsu devait le garder sur lui pour faire pression sur Miko.

Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il descendait les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Personne ne se trouvait dans le bâtiment. Normalement, à cette heure, il restait encore quelques professeurs et des membres de certains clubs. Mais là, personne. Qui avait-il de si important pour que tout le monde déserte le lycée de cette façon ? Naruto n'en avait aucune idée mais cela ne le rassura pas le moins du monde. Où pouvait bien se trouver Miko dans cet établissement désert ?

Un soupir frustré quitta ses lèvres, ses pas le menant à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Tout en regardant tout autour de lui, le jeune homme contourna la bâtisse avant de se diriger vers le gymnase. Il avait déjà fait le tour du bâtiment sans trouver qui que ce soit. Tous les élèves semblaient être rentrés chez eux et avaient abandonné les clubs et les cours du soir. Peut-être était-il lui aussi parti plus tôt et avait laissé la lycéenne tranquille. Mais Naruto en doutait fortement.

- T'es encore là...

Ses épaules tressautèrent brusquement, la voix grave et faible de Miko le sortant de ses pensées. Le jeune homme s'arrêta net pour se tourner vers elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne pose finalement les yeux sur elle, un frisson le parcourant. Pour une fois, son visage avait été épargné. Aucune marque de coup ne peignait sa peau opaline ni ne déformait ses traits. Ses cheveux, cependant, étaient à nouveau en bataille et remplis de brandilles en tout genre alors qu'ils retombaient sur sa veste fripée et sa chemise entrouverte. L'un de ses bas ne tenait plus en place, mollement installé sur son mocassin marron couvert de boue. Où l'avait-il encore emmené cette fois-ci ?

Retenant un juron, Naruto s'avança à grand pas jusqu'à sa camarade qui tentait tant bien que mal de remettre sa chevelure en ordre. Il l'aida brièvement à enlever les herbes mêlées à ses mèches brunes, une légère rougeur couvrant les joues de Miko qui ne pipa mot.

- Ça ne peut pas durer. Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien te faire la prochaine fois ?

- J'en sais rien... au moins il ne touche plus mon visage...

Ses iris onyx observaient les lieux, l'inquiétude et la fatigue se lisant dans son regard. Naruto réprima un autre frisson, se concentrant davantage sur sa colère que sur ce qu'il avait devant lui et examina sa camarade avec soin, cherchant d'éventuelles blessures.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Ça va. Je peux me débrouiller.

- Tu ne réponds pas vraiment à ma question.

La jeune fille lâcha un soupir, faisant sourire Naruto qui se pencha pour mieux la regarder. À vue de nez, elle ne semblait pas s'être fait passer à tabac et avait juste l'air d'avoir roulé dans l'herbe pendant des heures. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour enlever toutes les brindilles mais elle pouvait très bien faire comme si rien de grave ne s'était produit. Mais pour combien de temps encore…

- Ça ne peut quand même pas durer.

- Je le sais déjà. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

- Il finira bien par se lasser.

- Il commence déjà à se lasser...

Une grimace déforma les lèvres de Miko qui serra les poings, son corps tremblant légèrement. Elle était complètement impuissante, ne pouvant ni se défendre ni attaquer tant que Suigetsu gardait ces photos. Le seul moyen d'en finir avec cette histoire était de les récupérer. Naruto sentait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

- Écoutes. La seule chose à faire, c'est de récupérer ces photos de toi. Tout simplement.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Déjà, avec quoi il les a prise ?

- Son téléphone... mais il a sûrement dû les copier quelque part...

- On va déjà lui prendre son portable.

Les sourcils de la jeune lycéenne se froncèrent de perplexité, son regard curieux plongeant dans celui plus sûr de Naruto.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, monsieur le génie ?

- J'ai mon idée. Je te raccompagne et je te raconte.

- Non. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas m'accompagner.

Une moue déçue apparut sur le visage du jeune homme, arrachant un soupir à sa camarade qui n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'école d'un pas lent.

- Mais tu peux au moins m'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée.

Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que Naruto ne rejoigne la jeune fille en souriant. Il attrapa son sac à la volée, lui permettant d'arranger ses cheveux après lui avoir lancé un regard boudeur. Il avait seulement quelques minutes pour lui exposer son idée avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle. À cette pensée, Naruto eut un pincement au cœur, inquiet pour sa camarade. Il aurait préféré l'accompagner jusqu'à son domicile au lieu de rentrer chez lui. Mais il savait que lorsqu'il en aurait terminé avec Suigetsu, il n'aurait plus besoin de s'inquiéter à son sujet. Et ne verrait plus d'hématomes parcourir sa nuque ou son visage. Tout irait pour le mieux. Tout redeviendrait comme avant. Plus de douleur pour elle, plus d'angoisse pour lui. Et cette boule dans son ventre disparaîtra enfin.

* * *

La terrasse du petit café où se trouvait été pleine à craquer, de nombreux couples et groupes d'amis s'étant donnés rendez-vous devant l'un des bistros les plus branchés de la ville. Le soleil tapait en cet après-midi tranquille, quelques nuages circulant devant l'astre avant de disparaître à l'horizon. C'était un début de weekend comme tant d'autres pour les lycéens qui s'étaient attroupés dans le centre-ville.

Rajustant ses lunettes de soleil, le jeune homme resta caché dans l'ombre, sa capuche rabattue sur ses cheveux blonds et son visage. Il était méconnaissable dans ses vêtements amples et sombres et à l'abri des regards, il attendait patiemment son heure, guettant l'arrivée de sa proie.

Cela devait faire une bonne heure que Naruto patientait derrière cet immeuble commercial, surveillant les lieux en attendant sa victime. Ce qu'il avait à faire était simple et rapide, du moment que ses jambes ne le lâchent pas pendant l'opération. Sa vivacité et sa vitesse allaient être mises à l'épreuve et le jeune homme espérait qu'il s'en sorte sans encombre. Au lieu de quoi, il aurait de très gros problèmes.

Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Naruto rongea son frein, patientant en silence et sans bouger quand il apparut soudain. Tournant à l'angle de la rue, le jeune homme pénétrait dans la galerie marchante, le nez plongé dans son écran de portable alors qu'il marchait nonchalamment sur le trottoir. Il était temps de se mettre en action.

À pas de loup, le lycéen sortit de sa cachette, se mêlant à la foule de gens pour finir derrière sa proie. Il la suivit sur quelques mètres, s'assurant qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué puis fonça sur elle tel un aigle avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Maintenant, tout était une question d'endurance.

Naruto entendit un grand cri ressemblant plus à un grognement rageur alors qu'il courrait à toute vitesse hors du quartier commerçant. Il zigzagua entre des femmes chargées de paquets, tourna à plusieurs carrefours et traversa une ruelle remplie de bacs à poubelle sans pour autant semer le jeune homme qui le poursuivait toujours. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire et ça se comprenait. Mais à un moment où un autre, Naruto allait bien devoir le semer. Il n'avait pas d'autre chose de toute façon.

Bifurquant à un autre tournant, le jeune lycéen se jeta derrière plusieurs sacs d'ordures dans une ruelle et attendit. Il entendit de nombreux bruits de pas, des cris de colère et des plaintes avant que tout ne reprenne son calme. Les passants ne se bousculaient plus, ne soupiraient plus de mécontentement et ne couraient plus à perdre haleine. Il avait réussi à le semer.

Avec prudence, Naruto quitta sa planque et dévala la ruelle dans l'autre sens pour prendre la direction de son appartement. Il ne s'arrêta pas en chemin, faisant plusieurs détours pour être certain qu'on ne le suivait pas et arriva enfin chez lui, une bonne heure plus tard. Scrutant une nouvelle fois les alentours, le jeune homme se permit de lâcher un soupir de soulagement et monta les étages le menant jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter à présent. Il avait définitivement échappé à Suigetsu.

La porte de son appartement claqua dans un bruit sourd, le silence le remplaçant rapidement tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans le petit studio qui était le sien. Contournant la pile de linge sale qui traînait, Naruto abandonna ses vêtements sombres pour passer un t-shirt orange et un jean. Les lunettes allèrent se réceptionner sur son canapé-lit, rejoignant ses fiches de cours pendant que le jeune homme récupérait le cellulaire de son camarade et ne reprenne finalement la direction de la sortie, une veste bleu marine sur les épaules.

Au pas de course, Naruto traversa son quartier, prenant les raccourcis habituels qui le menaient jusqu'au lycée. Il ne rencontra personne en chemin, ne remarqua personne alors qu'il s'engageait vers le bâtiment principal, toujours à l'affût du moindre mouvement. C'est seulement une fois à l'intérieur que le jeune homme se permit à nouveau de respirer normalement avant de rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Assise sur un pupitre, Miko l'attendait en triturant ses doigts, nerveuse. Elle semblait patienter depuis un moment et sursauta quand son camarade entra enfin dans la pièce en souriant. Un long soupir de soulagement quitta sa gorge en voyant le jeune homme avant qu'elle ne descende de son perchoir, un air inquiet peignant alors son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?

- J'ai dû le semer. Ça n'a pas été simple.

Naruto afficha un sourire triomphant, un rictus apparaissant sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui s'avança vers lui. Elle l'observa un moment, perplexe, tout en jouant avec les mèches de son gilet marron.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Je vais bien. Mais j'ai ça...

Le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspens, intriguant sa camarade qui ouvrit alors ses iris avec surprise en voyant le téléphone dans la main de Naruto. Elle attrapa l'objet entre ses doigts, le fixant avec hésitation quand un grand sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage, illuminant ses traits.

- Merci Naruto.

Ses joues rougirent violemment sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, un rire nerveux quittant sa gorge tandis qu'il se massait la nuque avec maladresse. Naruto se sentit soudain bizarre, cette boule reprenant place dans son estomac lorsqu'un grand bruit le sortit de ses pensées, le portable s'étant retrouvé sur le sol. Et quelques secondes plus tard, l'objet finit écrasé sous le talon de la bottine de Miko, sa jupe noire voletant au rythme de ses mouvements frénétiques et violents. Il ne restait plus que des morceaux du cellulaire tandis que la jeune fille lâchait un lourd soupir, apparemment apaisé. Retenant un rire, Naruto se baissa pour ramasser les miettes du téléphone en souriant.

- Tu aurais pu faire ça ailleurs. Imagines que ça ait laissé des marques.

- J'avais besoin de me calmer.

- Je comprends. Mais quand même.

Une moue contrariée étira les lèvres de Miko qui se baissa à son tour, son air grognon amusant son camarade qui réunissait les derniers morceaux avant de les mettre dans sa poche. Il se redressa ensuite, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et s'avança vers la sortie, la jeune fille sur ses talons.

- C'est une bonne chose de fait.

- Peut-être...

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto se tourna vers la jeune lycéenne, son regard absent fixant le sol tandis qu'elle le suivait à l'aveugle. Elle n'avait plus l'air réjoui par l'anéantissement du portable de son bourreau. C'était très certainement le fait que Suigetsu ait copié ses photos qui l'inquiétait. Une plainte resta dans sa gorge, sa joie s'étant complètement envolé alors qu'ils passaient les portes du bâtiment.

- Il faut récupérer les copies maintenant.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était simple.

- Il les a sûrement enregistrées sur son ordinateur.

- Et s'il en avait fait des photocopies ? S'il les gardait quelque part sur un disque dur, ailleurs ? Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr qu'il n'en a pas fait des dizaines, voire des centaines d'exemplaires ?

- Tu exagères un peu là non ?

- Peut-être... je n'en sais rien...

Un nouveau soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres, ses doigts passant sur son visage opalin avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux en place derrière son oreille. Son expression abattue attrista Naruto qui la prit alors par l'épaule, la calant contre lui avec douceur.

- On va trouver une solution. Je te le promets.

Un silence lui répondit, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur fruité de son shampoing, celle plus vanillé de son parfum et admirait sa tignasse brune avant de la relâcher brusquement, son visage ayant pris une teinte rougeâtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?

Il y eu un moment de flottement où les deux lycéens se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne sachant quoi dire l'un et l'autre. Naruto n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots dans sa tête pour faire une phrase concrète pendant que Miko le fixait avec hébétement. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, longues et pesantes quand la jeune fille partit soudain en courant, rejoignant l'entrée du lycée en quelques secondes. Elle ne se retourna pas, ne fit aucun geste en direction de son camarade et disparut derrière le grand mur donnant sur le trottoir.

Naruto entendit un soupir -le sien- avant que ses jambes ne se mettent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, le menant chez lui. Il marcha sur quelques mètres, jeta les restes du téléphone dans une poubelle et arriva chez lui sans vraiment sans rendre compte jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne claque dans son dos et ne le ramène à la réalité.

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il l'avait serré contre lui. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas pu résister devant son visage triste, sa chevelure tombant autour de ses joues et sur sa nuque, et ses épaules baissées sous sa tunique beige. En y repensant, ses dents se serrèrent de frustration, retenant une plainte alors qu'il claquait sa face de sa main, se maudissant. Il allait encore tout faire foirer.

**À suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII**

Cela faisait des heures qu'il fixait le plafond blanc de son appartement, détaillant chaque imperfection de peinture pour se changer les idées. Naruto laissait ses yeux parcourir les traces de pinceaux aussi vieilles que l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait avant de se redresser en soupirant. Son portable, jusque-là posé sur son torse, glissa et tomba sur la moquette dans un bruit mat, lui rappelant pourquoi il s'était mis à regarder son plafond. Et cette boule dans son estomac revint alors, mélange d'appréhension et d'hésitation qu'il tentait en vain de faire disparaître. Mais apparemment, elles semblaient à leur aise, installées dans le creux de son ventre.

Poussant une longue plainte, le jeune homme attrapa son cellulaire, l'observant longuement avant que ses doigts ne pianotent machinalement sur les touches pour composer un numéro. Et une fois le voyant vert allumé, il attendit, anxieux. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, ressemblant sensiblement à des minutes durant lesquelles Naruto hésita à raccrocher. Mais quand il entendit la voix du jeune homme sortir de l'appareil, il se résigna et parla d'une voix basse.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Shikamaru, c'est Naruto.

Un silence se fit entendre, un peu trop long au goût du jeune homme. Il s'était attendu à ce que son interlocuteur lui raccroche au nez et le laisse seul avec son embarras. Au lieu de ça, un soupir de lassitude lui parvint, l'étonnant au plus haut point.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Je vais avoir des ennuis si…

- Personne n'en saura rien. Et tu sais très bien je ne t'appellerais pas pour rien.

- Mouais…

Un autre soupir se fit entendre, rassurant quelque peu le jeune homme qui s'enfonça dans son divan, son angoisse se dissipant peu à peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il faudrait que tu pirates un ordinateur pour moi…

- Tu t'es entendu là ? T'es sérieux ?

- Très sérieux. C'est super important.

- Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré…

Naruto imaginait aisément le regard fatigué et ennuyé de son ancien ami de collège qui devait surement être avachi quelque part dans la maison de ses parents. Au moins qu'il ne soit chez sa copine. Non. Il ne lui aurait pas répondu sinon.

- Écoutes. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais c'est pour… une amie.

- Une amie ?

- Oui. S'il te plait, ne poses pas de question.

Aucune réponse ne lui fut offerte. Juste un nouveau silence. Naruto resserra son téléphone entre ses doigts, perplexe et inquiet quand une plainte s'éleva du cellulaire.

- Ok. Dis-moi à qui appartient cet ordinateur et ce que je dois faire. Je dois partir dans pas longtemps.

- Je t'envoie tout par message. Ça sera plus simple pour toi.

- Si tu le dis. Mais tu connais Temari. En plus d'être chiante et casse-pied, c'est une sale fouineuse.

Un rire nerveux quitta la gorge du jeune homme, amusant légèrement Naruto qui songea alors à la petite amie de Shikamaru. Cette fille était une vraie furie. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi ils s'étaient mis ensemble au début. Mais finalement, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Naruto le pensait toujours d'ailleurs mais c'était différent depuis que cette même jeune fille était venue le menacer de lui arracher les yeux s'il entrait à nouveau dans son champ de vision.

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux azur, sa gorge se serrant et son estomac se nouant alors qu'il déposait son téléphone, sa conversation avec son ancien ami terminé. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé s'il avait su lire entre les lignes et regarder la vérité en face. Au lieu de ça, il avait fermé les yeux, cru à ses mensonges et presque tout perdu. Il était hors de question à présent de refaire la même erreur.

Poussant une plainte, Naruto s'étala sur son canapé-lit, ses prunelles fixant à nouveau le plafond. Il devait régler cette histoire de photos rapidement, que tout redevienne comme avant. Et qu'enfin, ce sentiment disparaisse de sa poitrine.

* * *

Le son de ses chaussures résonnait dans le couloir désert de l'école. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que les cours étaient terminés mais son professeur l'avait chargé de ranger les photocopies et autres documents pour le lendemain. Soit un carton de cinquante centimètres de hauteur, plein à ras-bord. C'était certainement une punition non officielle pour avoir manqué l'école pendant toute une semaine. Comme si c'était de sa faute.

Rajustant son sac sur son épaule, Miko descendit les escaliers menant à l'entrée du lycée à la hâte. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner derrière les plus grands immeubles de la ville, teintant le ciel de rose et de violet, et elle était toujours au lycée. À cette heure, elle devait être rentrée et à son bureau à faire ses devoirs. Mais au lieu de ça, il lui fallait un détour et se rendre dans une ruelle non loin de l'établissement. Ses dents se serrèrent sous la rage, son poing se crispant sur la lanière de son sac. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière…

D'un pas rapide et mal assuré, la lycéenne quitta la cour de l'établissement pour prendre la direction d'une supérette un peu plus bas dans l'avenue. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, son sang battant à ses tempes alors que ce sentiment d'impuissance et de honte lui tiraillait les entrailles. Inconsciemment, elle commença à jouer avec ses longues mèches corbeaux, marchant vers le combini comme si de rien était quand son téléphone sonna soudain, la sortant de sa torpeur. Elle attrapa l'objet, le fixant avec hésitation avant de le replonger dans son sac et courir vers la supérette. Cette histoire allait mal finir.

Les lumières du magasin étaient allumées, incitant quiconque à venir acheter quelque chose à l'intérieur. Une vielle dame passait les portes automatiques, rentrant chez elle les bras chargés de paquets et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle allait certainement préparer un bon diner pour son époux et d'autres membres de sa famille. Une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. La gorge de Miko se noua, sa colère grandissant dans sa poitrine quand elle remarqua l'un des membres du club de basket adossé à un mur. Il la fixa longuement, un sourire malsain apparaissant sur son visage avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la petite bâtisse.

Déglutissant difficilement, Miko le suivit, un air digne et hautain sur le visage pour cacher sa fureur et son mal. Cette histoire allait vraiment mal finir.

* * *

La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd, la voix de son frère lui parvenant à peine alors qu'il lui reprochait de ne pas avoir répondu à son message pour ensuite quitter la demeure. Il l'avait juste entendu rentrer, comme toujours depuis que son père l'avait transféré dans ce nouveau lycée et que ce type lui était tombé dessus. Un long silence s'installa alors, sa respiration lente se faisant à peine entendre quand son corps se leva alors, l'amenant jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente malgré la fatigue qui l'habitait.

Ses vêtements glissèrent sur le sol une fois la porte de la salle d'eau fermée. Le chemisier blanc de son uniforme était couvert de poussière et de boue, tout comme sa jupe et ses bas en coton noir. Le nœud violet jusqu'alors attaché à son cou était à moitié déchiré et froissé. Encore un uniforme en piteuse état. L'ancien était à nouveau utilisable mais la prochaine fois…

Un juron traversa ses lèvres, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux bruns. Une vive douleur se fit ressentir dans sa nuque, à la base de sa tignasse et caché des regards indiscrets. Il avait bien placé son coup le bougre. Personne ne pourrait voir l'ecchymose qui couvrirait sa peau avec ses cheveux lâchés. Personne à part…

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, ses mains s'affairant dans sa chevelure pour enlever les pinces et les broches qui y logeaient. En quelques minutes, ses longues mèches sombres avaient disparu, laissant ses cheveux mi- longs respirer et encadrer son visage fin. Longuement, ses billes onyx fixèrent les mèches entre ses doigts, son souffle s'accélérant soudain avant que son corps ne se déplace vers la vasque en porcelaine non loin et que l'eau ne coule à flot du robinet.

Son visage était maintenant trempé par l'eau froide qui avait créé de lourdes mèches avec ses cheveux, caressant alors ses joues rougies. Haletant et tremblant, ses prunelles fixaient ses doigts couverts d'égratignures, puis ses bras où plusieurs bleus se dessinaient. Son regard se porta ensuite sur son torse et ses jambes dans le même état avant de se poser sur le miroir qui lui faisait face.

Miko avait complètement disparu. Plus de longs cheveux noirs. Plus de trait noir accentuant son regard. Plus d'expression neutre et douce. Il ne restait plus que lui. Ses cheveux corbeaux habituellement coiffés en pointes étaient en bataille. Son visage pale rougi et fatigué. Ses hématomes et cicatrices couvrant son torse finement musclé, ses avant-bras et ses épaules. Et ses yeux noirs, dépourvu d'émotion. Il était tout seul, face à cette réalité qu'il essayait vainement de cacher sous des couches de vêtements et de mensonges. Mais jusqu'à quand encore…

Une longue plainte traversa ses lèvres, son corps tremblant doucement alors que ses jambes cédaient sous son poids. Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ? Il ne se souvenait plus comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette montagne de problème. Il était vrai que, si il avait gardé son sang-froid et ignoré ce garçon, il n'aurait pas à le craindre, lui et ses fichus coéquipiers. Mais plus y il pensait et plus il se disait que cela remontait à plus loin.

Oui. Déjà à l'école d'architecture, il s'était mis dans de sales draps. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas su dire non à un de ses camarades et qu'il avait commencé à le fréquenter. Tout ça parce qu'il avait fait l'erreur de croire qu'il pouvait avoir ce genre de relation. Jusqu'à ce que son père le découvre et fasse expulser le jeune homme. Il avait bien réussi à lui faire croire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui, qu'il ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin. Et il avait cru à son propre mensonge. Il avait imaginé que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et que les choses suivraient son cours. Mais au lieu de ça, il avait dû changer de lycée. Et affronter le regard déçu et froid de son géniteur.

Il ravala un soupir, sa main passant sur son visage tandis qu'il se redressait avec lenteur. Il ne savait même plus depuis quand son père le regardait ainsi. Depuis toujours surement. Mais c'était devenu pire après l'accident. Ce maudit accident qui avait presque fichu sa vie en l'air, ainsi que celle de sa mère. Ce fichue accident qui lui avait croire qu'il allait perdre tout ce à quoi il tenait. Ce terrible accident qui l'avait changé à tout jamais.

Récupérant ses affaires d'un air las, le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre et s'étala de tout son long sur le lit. Personne ne rentrerait avant une bonne heure. C'était un peu court pour lui permettre de se calmer mais il aurait le temps de se changer et de reprendre son apparence féminine. Il resterait ensuite cloitrer entre ses quatre murs bleu marine pour terminer ses devoirs, sauterait le diner et irait directement se coucher une fois son travail terminé. Et le lendemain, une autre journée commencera. Une autre où il devra faire comme si de rien était avant de se faire battre après les cours par ce groupe d'imbécile sans cervelle.

Un grognement quitta sa gorge, sa mâchoire se serrant de douleur tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit. S'il l'avait voulu, ses gars seraient déjà tous à l'hôpital, un bras ou une jambe dans le plâtre et des dents en moins. Mais non. Il fallait que ce connard ait des photos de lui, prouvant à quiconque qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être. Non pas qu'il prétendait être une fille mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il jouait cette comédie, que c'était devenu normal pour lui d'être ainsi. Mettre des vêtements d'homme le mettait mal à l'aise, voir ce qu'il était réellement le rendait nerveux alors qu'être en fille le tranquillisait. Que pouvaient-ils comprendre de toute façon ? Ils n'étaient pas dans sa tête. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait vécu et enduré. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, même s'ils le voulaient. Et lui non plus ne semblait pas saisir.

Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, un soupir lui échappant. Si son géniteur l'apprenait, il finirait dans cet internat, à l'autre bout du pays. Si quoi que ce soit concernant cette histoire arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles, il le mettrait très certainement à la porte et le renierait une bonne fois pour toute. Qui voudrait que son fils se déguise en fille ? Personne. Et encore moins son père. Et maintenant que l'imbécile n'avait plus son téléphone portable, il sentait que les choses allaient empirer. Bientôt, tout ce qu'il avait essayé de passer sous silence allait être exposé au grand jour. Et il ne pourrait rien n'y faire. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre…

**A suivre**

* * *

**Tadaaa ! Nouveau chapitre ! Il vous a plu ? Non ? Pourquoi ?! Il est trop bien ce chapitre !**

**Bon je me calme. J'espère que vous attendez la suite avec impatience. Je la posterais surement en fin de semaine mais rien est certain.**

**Je vous dis à plus tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous. Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. **_

_**J'ai hésité à la poster en voyant le peu de gens qui la lisait mais je vais continuer et persévérer.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

Son cœur battait si vite dans sa poitrine qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle allait exploser et le laisser pour mort. C'était pourtant que qu'il désirait. Mourir et disparaître de la surface de la terre. N'avoir jamais existé et qu'ainsi, rien de tout cela ne se soit jamais produit. Mais au lieu de cela, il devait regarder, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, ces affiches placardées à l'entrée de son lycée en face de lui.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où cette photo avait été prise. De la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait quand le flash l'avait pris en traite et du sourire malsain qui s'était étiré sur le visage du jeune homme. Ses paroles lui revenaient en mémoire, telle une litanie qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle lui rappelait qu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'il n'avait pas su rester maitre de lui et qu'il allait avoir encore plus d'ennuis dans les heures qui suivaient s'il ne se dépêchait pas d'enlever ses fichus affiches des murs de l'école. Il avait peu de temps. Peut-être une vingtaine de minutes avant que les élèves les plus matinaux n'arrivent dans l'enceinte du lycée. Et quelque part, il remerciait son manque de sommeil et son inquiétude pour l'avoir fait venir beaucoup plus tôt.

Avec rage, il arracha le morceau de papier accroché devant lui et s'engagea dans le couloir, ses prunelles sombres scrutant chaque parcelle de mur à la recherche d'autres affiches. Ses pas allèrent de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il attrapa d'autres prospectus collés dans le couloir, les déchirant avec fureur et angoisse. Depuis quand étaient-elles là ? Les avaient-ils mises la veille, après l'avoir passé à tabac derrière le combini ? Ou bien étaient-ils encore en train d'en coller, à ce moment même, sur les murs de l'école ? Le cœur du garçon s'emballa, son souffle s'accélérant tandis qu'il montait les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au premier étage. Et si quelqu'un avait vu cette photo ? Et toute l'école était-elle déjà au courant ? Un long frisson parcourut son échine, ses poings se serrant avec force sur les morceaux de papier entre ses doigts. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière…

Une nouvelle affiche fut retirée du mur et déchirée avant de finir dans une poubelle non loin avec les autres bouts de papier qui lui restaient entre les mains. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à atteindre le troisième étage et il aurait fini l'établissement. Encore quelques marches et quelques dizaines de mètres et toutes ses affiches seraient réduites en morceau. Se tournant vivement vers l'escalier, le jeune homme escalada les marches à une vitesse folle et arriva dans le couloir du troisième étage, le souffle court. Ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, le menant jusqu'à l'autre bout du bâtiment sans qu'il ne voit une seule affiche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sur son visage, une grimace s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

Un faible sursaut le parcourut alors qu'il se tournait vers son assaillant, sa mâchoire se crispant sous la colère et l'agacement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

Sa voix était rauque et profonde, faisant trembler les deux lycéens qui l'accompagnaient. Suigetsu le regardait avec condescendance et amusement, ce sourire mauvais peint sur son visage. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il était appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte d'une des salles de cours pendant que ses acolytes restaient en retrait dans la pièce. Il se croyait supérieur et invulnérable. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et il n'avait pas complètement tort.

- Tu sais très bien ce que cela signifie, _Miko._

Ses dents se mirent à grincer, le sourire de Suigetsu s'élargissant alors qu'il serrait les points.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il y a deux jours, quelqu'un m'a pris quelque chose de très important.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine comme pour en sortir. Il sentit une goutte de sueur couler dans son dos, son expression furieuse toujours peinte sur son visage alors qu'il voyait où le lycéen voulait en venir.

- Tu m'as déjà fait payer pour ça hier…

- C'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Plongeant sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, Suigetsu en sortit une petite clé USB noire qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts en souriant. Le garçon fixa l'objet avec intérêt, son sang battant à ses tempes. Il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour lui prendre l'objet des mains et s'enfuir. Juste quelques pas… il aurait tellement voulu les faire…

- Au début, je pensais juste t'emmener une nouvelle fois dans la réserve et t'y enfermer pour la journée. Mais hier soir, un connard a piraté mon ordinateur et a tout effacé.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, les paroles du jeune homme arrivant jusqu'à son cerveau. Quelqu'un avait supprimé toutes les données de son ordinateur. Il s'agissait peut-être de Naruto. Le garçon en doutait mais c'était bien lui qui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait. Se retenant de sourire, il essaya de paraître le plus étonné possible mais son manège ne dura pas longtemps. Suigetsu s'avança vers lui, la clé toujours entre ses doigts qu'il présenta alors devant ses yeux.

- Ca m'a vraiment mis en rogne tu sais. Heureusement, j'avais tout sauvegardé sur mes disques durs. Et sur mes clés. Tous mes fichiers. Absolument tout. Et je me suis dit qu'il était temps de faire éclater la vérité.

Le sourire malsain du lycéen le fit rager, un grognement sourd restant coincé dans sa gorge. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus et lui refaire le portrait. Mais cela lui était impossible. Pas temps qu'il avait cette clé entre les mains.

Affichant toujours cet air supérieur, Suigetsu recula de quelques pas avant de faire signe à ses coéquipiers. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent alors de lui, l'encadrant quand l'un d'entre eux planta son poing dans son estomac, le faisant tomber. Le deuxième basketteur le rattrapa vivement par les cheveux, l'empêchant de s'écraser au sol avant de le rouer de coups. Vainement, il tenta de se dégager, de se libérer de la prise du lycéen lorsqu'il fut projeté face contre terre, le rire grave de Suigetsu se faisant alors entendre. Il sentit alors une prise dans ses mèches corbeaux, les billes pourpre du garçon rencontrant les siennes onyx.

- J'avais vraiment envie que tout le monde apprenne la vérité. Je voulais que chacun de tes petits camarades voient ce que tu es réellement et j'avais tellement envie voir ta tête quand ils découvriraient le pot aux roses. Mais ça voulait aussi dire que ce petit jeu se terminerait. Alors j'ai réfléchi, je me suis calmé et j'ai joué à quitte ou double en posant ces affichettes. Soit tu arrivais en même temps que les autres et tu devenais la risée du lycée. Soit tu débarquais avant eux et tombais nez à nez avec nous.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire à gorge déployée, irritant le jeune homme qui serra les dents sous la colère. Il voulait se relever et les faire taire, les mettre à terre et échanger leurs places. Pourtant il n'en fit rien. Il laissa Suigetsu le plaquer contre le parquet du couloir, son sourire s'étirant sur sa face avant qu'il ne lui envoie son pied dans l'abdomen, lui coupant le souffle. Un autre rire se fit entendre, puis des pas lourds qui s'éloignaient. Et finalement, la voix enjouée de Suigetsu.

- Et je savais qu'on allait s'amuser.

En l'entendant partir, le jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses bras serrant son torse et ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Si seulement ce jour n'était jamais arrivé…

* * *

Un plafond blanc se présenta à lui, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement tandis qu'il se redressait péniblement. Une douleur dans son ventre le fit gémir et serrer les dents, un soupir lui échappant alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la couche où il se trouvait. Il regarda un moment autour de lui, se demandant où il pouvait bien être quand ses souvenirs lui revinrent, lui faisant l'effet d'une gifle. L'infirmerie.

Une plainte quitta sa gorge, son corps se rallongeant sur le matelas. Il était venu un peu avant les cours, après son altercation avec Suigetsu. Plusieurs lycéens l'avaient vu marcher péniblement jusqu'à la salle de soin, certains lui proposant même leurs aides. Mais il avait refusé en souriant faussement et avait rejoint la pièce. Quand l'infirmière l'avait vu, ses yeux bruns s'étaient écarquillés de surprise avant qu'elle ne l'aide à s'allonger et lui propose des antidouleurs. Et à nouveau, il avait refusé, préférant rester couché plutôt que de dépendre de médicaments. La jeune femme l'avait fixé avec inquiétude puis était retourné à son travail après avoir tiré le rideau qui cachait sa couche.

Il lâcha un soupir las, sa main passant sur son visage. Elle semblait connaître son secret. Dans l'établissement, seuls le proviseur et son professeur principal connaissaient sa vraie nature. Mais apparemment, l'infirmière avait sur lire dans son jeu. Enfin, après ce qui lui était arrivé au troisième étage, il se demandait si la moitié des personnes qu'il avait croisées traversant le bâtiment n'avaient pas, eux aussi, découvert la vérité.

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut son échine, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans son estomac. Personne ne devait savoir. Tout du moins, personne d'autre. Suigetsu lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir encore longtemps sans lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Cependant, il avait gardé son secret. Peut-être pour le faire chanter, mais il le gardait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi.

Le rideau le cachant se froissa alors, le faisant tourner les yeux qui s'agrandirent alors d'hébétement. Naruto venait de passer la barrière de tissu, attrapant une chaise non loin pour s'asseoir près de la couche en le fixant avec inquiétude. Son visage était tiré par la frustration et la rage, ses poings se crispant sur ses genoux et ses lèvres se pinçant. Il semblait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé et devait s'en vouloir de n'avoir pas été là pour l'aider. Pourtant, le jeune homme savait que présent ou non, Naruto n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose pour lui.

- Arrêtes de faire cette tête.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa gorge, surprenant son camarade qui fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui ou qu'il lui vienne en aide. Il était déjà dans une situation assez compliquée comme ça pour se préoccuper de ce que ressentait ce jeune homme pour lui.

- Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

- C'est quand même arrivé.

- Mais…

- Écoutes Naruto. Je te remercie de ce que tu as fait pour moi mais je dois me débrouiller tout seul. Il va s'en prendre à toi à force et je n'ai pas envie que ça se produise.

Naruto serra un peu plus les poings, faisant blanchir ses phalanges tout en baissant les yeux. Le jeune homme le fixait d'un air neutre, cherchant à ignorer ce sentiment qui lui nouait l'estomac et s'asseyait sur le matelas sans quitter le lycéen des yeux.

- Tu devrais y aller maintenant. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait. Mais il vaut mieux en rester là.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord…

Il eut un pincement au cœur, le regard sérieux et anxieux de Naruto se posant alors sur lui. Il semblait lire en lui, comme dans un livre ouvert, l'obligeant à détourner les yeux et à fixer un point près du lit. Le silence s'installa, légèrement pesant quand le jeune homme se leva soudain de sa chaise, cette expression sérieuse toujours peinte sur son visage.

- Je ne vais rien faire pour le moment. Je… je ne peux rien faire de toute façon…

- Naruto…

- Ça ne veut cependant pas dire que je vais te laisser tomber. Je finirais bien par trouver une solution.

Sans un mot de plus, son camarade disparut derrière le rideau, le laissant seul dans le silence de l'infirmerie. Il ne comptait pas abandonner. Il voulait toujours l'aider. Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il se rallongeait sur le lit. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le comprendre.

**À suivre**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Nouveau chapitre en ligne. Avec lui, l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

La porte de son casier claqua dans un bruit métallique, cachant le profond soupir qui lui échappait alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures. Il voulait rentrer chez lui au plus vite, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et s'étaler sur son lit pour ne rien faire pendant des heures. Et après la journée qu'il venait de passer, le jeune homme souhaitait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille au lieu d'être entouré d'une bande de fille voulant s'assurer qu'il n'avait plus mal au ventre tout en lui tendant des cachets contre les règles douloureuses. C'était bien l'un des inconvénients de cette uniforme de lycéenne.

Rajustant sa veste, le jeune homme quitta enfin l'établissement, faisant plusieurs signes à certains de ses camarades avant d'arriver sur le trottoir. De nombreux élèves rentraient chez eux, quelques garçons se retournaient pour le regarder, pensant sûrement qu'il s'agissait de la fille la plus mignonne du lycée. Et à en voir leurs yeux emplis d'envie, il n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Non pas que cela le déranger. Quand il était en primaire, les filles le regardaient de la même façon et voulaient toujours être avec lui. À présent, c'était les personnes du même sexe que lui qui succombaient à son charme. Mais que diraient-ils s'ils découvraient sa véritable identité.

Tout en poussant un long soupir, le jeune homme prit la direction de sa maison, essayant de rester le plus naturel possible malgré l'hématome qui lui lançait le ventre. L'infirmière l'avait laissé sortir avant le déjeuner avec un regard inquiet mais il n'en avait eu cure et était retourné en cours. Une fois arrivé dans sa classe, Suigetsu lui avait lancé un regard en coin, l'irritant au plus haut point et Naruto l'avait fixé pendant un moment pour ensuite se reconcentrer sur ce que lui disait Sakura. Le reste de la journée s'était passé sans encombre, si on émettait ses camarades folles d'inquiétude et pleines de compassion à cause des douleurs que lui procurait son « vagin ». À présent, il désirait juste rejoindre sa chambre et oublier cette journée.

- Miko ?

Un faible sursaut le parcourut, ses prunelles s'écarquillant alors qu'il relevait la tête vers son interlocuteur. Le jeune homme le fixait de ses yeux turquoise passablement étonnés, ses cheveux rouge sang voletant au gré du vent cachant ses billes bleues et le kanji qu'il s'était tatoué sur son front. Il portait un uniforme noir et blanc qui lui allait comme un gant alors que son sac de la même couleur tombait de son épaule. Il n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours cette expression neutre et froide derrière son étonnement, ses yeux étaient toujours cernés de noir et ce corps sculpté par les entraînements de karaté. Non, il n'avait pas changé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Une légère moue étira ses lèvres, amusant le garçon qui laissa apparaître un sourire. Il sentit son estomac se tordre en le voyant, l'une de ses mains allant jouer avec ses longues mèches brunes. Pourquoi se sentit-il aussi ridicule tout à coup ?

- Moi aussi… ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit, le mettant mal à l'aise. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, ses joues le brûlant alors qu'il serrait la hanse de son sac d'un air embarrassé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le revoir. Pas après que son père l'ait fait renvoyé de son ancien lycée. On lui avait fait croire qu'il avait déménagé et avait quitté la région. Mais non. Il se trouva là, devant lui, à lui sourire.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler sous la nervosité, ses billes onyx navigant entre le jeune homme et la foule qui sortait de son établissement. Plusieurs personnes les observaient avec curiosité, quelques filles chuchotaient en rigolant et certains garçons les fixaient d'un air bougon. Ils devaient partir d'ici avant qu'un tas de rumeurs ne soient colportées par ces fichus lycéens.

- On peut… discuter ailleurs ?

- Suis-moi.

Le jeune homme prit le chemin inverse, le faisant passer une nouvelle fois devant la cour de l'école. Sans un mot, il lui emboîta le pas, tentant de rester neutre quand on le percuta soudain, réveillant une douleur dans son bras.

- Ça va ?

Il lança un regard derrière lui, prêt à engueuler celui qui lui était rentré dedans quand il rencontra une paire d'yeux pourpre et un sourire goguenard. Un juron resta coincé dans sa gorge, le lycéen continuant sa route comme si de rien était alors que son compagnon se penchait vers lui.

- Miko ?

- Ça va.

- T'en es sûre ?

- Certaine.

Oui. Il allait bien. Il n'avait aucun problème, pas le moindre souci. D'un air neutre, il reprit sa route, accompagné du jeune homme. Temps qu'il était avec lui, il ne pouvait pas avoir d'ennui. Tout allait pour le mieux... _Elle_ allait parfaitement bien.

* * *

Naruto fixa son sac de course rempli de bols de ramens et lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il n'était plus très loin de dépasser son plafond et son tuteur n'allait pas rentrer avant deux mois. Il l'entendait déjà le sermonner sur sa façon de se nourrir et le fait qu'il dépensait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Comme si il avait besoin de ça.

Traversant le parc près de son immeuble, le jeune homme se remémora les événements de la journée. Ou plutôt, sa discussion avec sa camarade. Il avait tout de suite senti qu'elle avait eu un problème quand le premier cours avait commencé. Puis une vingtaine de minute plus tard, l'infirmière était venue, interrompant leur professeur d'histoire en lui annonçant que Miko était dans la salle de repos. Pendant toute la durée du cours, Naruto s'était inquiété et rongé les sangs avant de finalement prendre la direction de l'infirmerie au moment de la pause. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa camarade lui demanderait de ne plus l'aider.

Comment pouvait-il répondre à sa demande ? Il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser se débrouiller seule face à cet enfoiré de Suigetsu. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait demandé de l'aide à Shikamaru qui avait rempli avec brio sa part du contrat. Mais à quel prix ? Apparemment, le jeune homme était devenu plus violent et plus sournois. Au point que Miko voulait vraiment se débrouiller sans lui. Un soupir lui échappa, ses pas le faisant traverser le terrain de jeux près de son immeuble. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

D'un air distrait, Naruto marcha jusqu'à chez lui, son sac de course balançant au rythme de ses pas quand des voix lui parvinrent, le stoppant net. Bien des gens passaient dans ce parc et se baladaient entre les arbres. Mais peu de personnes prenaient ce sentier reculé. Lui seul le connaît. Lui et…

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il avançait rapidement vers la sortie pour arriver près d'une vieille clôture en acier. Un couple était adossé dessus, discutant et riant parfois de bon cœur. La jeune fille portait l'uniforme de son lycée, ses longs cheveux corbeaux tombant dans son dos tandis que le garçon aux mèches rouge sang était vêtu d'une veste noire et blanche et d'un pantalon sombre, tenue porté par les élèves d'un lycée à la sortie de la ville. Lycée où Shikamaru allait. Comment cela pouvait être possible…

- Gaara…

Le jeune homme se retourna d'un coup, ses prunelles turquoise tombant dans les orbes azurs de Naruto. Il avait pris quelques centimètres depuis le collège. Il devait faire à peu près la même taille que lui. Il avait toujours ce regard froid et distant. Et ce tatouage sur son front était toujours là malgré les plaintes de son ainé et celles de sa sœur qui désirait juste voir disparaître ce kanji de son visage. En le voyant, Naruto se retrouva plusieurs mois en arrière, quand tout allait encore pour le mieux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de montrer son vrai visage.

- Salut Naruto.

Une vive douleur s'installa dans sa poitrine à l'entente de son nom, sa mâchoire se crispant tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui. La jeune fille à ses côtés s'était elle aussi retournée, la surprise peignant son visage alors qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?

- On était dans le même lycée, on ne fait que discuter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange.

Ses poings se serrèrent légèrement, son regard ne lâchant pas Gaara d'une seule seconde. Cette expression, impassible et neutre était la même qu'il avait eu la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. Cela eut le don d'énerver le jeune homme qui retenait un grognement dans sa gorge, la colère s'insinuant dans ses veines.

- Vas-t-en.

Le jeune homme en face de lui haussa un sourcil, quelque peu surpris lorsqu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, irritant Naruto davantage. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille qui le fixait d'un air perplexe avant de récupérer son sac posé contre la clôture.

- Gaara ?

- Je t'appelle.

Sans un mot de plus, le lycéen s'éloigna vers le parc avant de disparaître derrière les arbres. Naruto se retrouva seul avec sa camarade, son cœur battant jusqu'à ses tempes alors qu'il essayait vainement de se calmer. Gaara cachait quelque chose, il en était certain. Mais quel genre de coup tordu allait-il bien orchestré ? Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, anxieux. Il le sentait mal. Vraiment mal.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!

Ses épaules tressautèrent violemment, ses billes bleues se posant alors sur Miko. Ses sourcils noirs se rejoignaient presque sur son visage tordu par la colère et l'incompréhension.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'a pris ?!

- Il vaut mieux que tu ne traînes pas avec lui. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

- Arrêtes un peu de dire des conneries. Je connais Gaara. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Naruto laissa échapper une plainte, faisant grincer des dents sa camarade de classe. Lui expliquer pourquoi Gaara n'était pas une personne de confiance revenait à lui raconter son histoire. Et pour le moment, la blessure que le jeune homme avait laissée était trop vive pour qu'il replonge dans ses souvenirs. Au lieu de ça, le lycéen croisa les bras, le regard dur et sévère.

- Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Moi aussi je pensais qu'il était mon ami. Mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

- Et pourquoi je te croirais ? Il a toujours été de mon côté et ne m'a jamais voulu de mal. Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober tes âneries ?

- Tu ne veux pas me croire ? J'ai pourtant toujours été de ton côté.

- Mais je ne te connais pas plus que ça. Et tu n'en sais pas plus sur moi...

- Alors que Gaara et toi, vous êtes inséparables, c'est ça ? Il connaît tout de toi et inversement. Alors expliques moi pour il te traites comme une fille s'il connaît ton secret ? Hein ?

- Comment oses-tu...

- C'est toi qui te fous du monde ? Arrêtes un peu de prendre les gens qui t'entourent pour des imbéciles et ouvres les yeux...

Les prunelles de Miko s'écarquillèrent d'ahurissement, étonnant le jeune homme qui comprit alors son erreur. Mais il était trop tard pour s'excuser. La gifle que sa camarade lui colla résonna dans sa tête tandis que son regard noir lui glaça le sang. Un long silence pesant suivit, les lèvres de sa camarade se pinçant sous la colère quand sa voix résonna alors à ses oreilles.

- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Un violent frisson parcourut son dos, la voix grave et froide de la lycéenne lui retournant les tripes et lui serrant le cœur. Il la regarda ensuite récupérer son sac et partir en direction de l'arrêt de bus non loin, cette expression furieuse et contrariée toujours sur son visage. Il avait tout fait foiré.

Retenant un soupir de douleur, Naruto prit le chemin de son appartement après de longues minutes à se traiter d'idiot. Miko ne voulait plus lui parler. Et pour cause. Il n'avait pas su se taire et garder sa langue dans sa poche et l'avait blessé. Cependant, quelque part, il savait qu'il avait raison. Gaara n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. C'était un manipulateur et un menteur et à un moment ou un autre, il la blesserait bien plus et lui jouerait un tour. Comme il l'avait fait avec lui.

Son poing s'écrasa sur un mur dans l'entrée de son immeuble, sa mâchoire se serrant sous l'anxiété et la fureur. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais.

**À suivre**


End file.
